TODO POR TI
by annita-kyouyama de asakura
Summary: es todo normal...un dia como cualquier otro...algo le dice a anna que de una buena vez confiese sus sentimientos a yoh......demasiado tarde.....alguien mas vino a arruinar las sus vidas y las de sus amigos....
1. Default Chapter

ESTE ES MI RPIMER FIC SEAN CONPASIVOS POR FAVOR  
  
DECISIONES: CAPITULO UNO  
  
Era un dia como cualquier otro en la pension de los asakura :  
  
Anda yoh ve a entrenar ya-  
  
Yoh- ya voy anna- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos  
  
El torneo de shamanes habia terminado ya hacia tres años. Yoh habia salido victorioso.  
  
Manta- pero anna el torneo ya se acabo ademas... yoh gano ¿no era eso lo que quieras?  
  
Anna- si – dijo haciendo una pausa-pero hay que estar listos para lo que sea- dijo anna muy seria y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Yoh – lo intentaste manta- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos aun  
  
Manta- oye anna no sera que te preocupas por yoh y es por eso que lo entrenas tanto. Dijo manta con unos ojos grandes.  
  
Anna-(toda roja) no ..no seas tonto y vete tu con el .  
  
Dentro de la pension asakura estaban Pilika , tamao y horo horo. Horo horo esta viando la tv mientras pilika y tamao tomavan el te en la cocina.  
  
Pilika- anna es muy gruñona no lo crees tamao?  
  
Tamao estaba como perdida viendo a yoh.  
  
TAMAO!!!-grito pilika justo cuando entro yoh a la cocina.  
  
Tamao- no me grites pilika aquí estoy.  
  
Yoh – alguien ha visto mi espada? Aquí esta –grito tamao dándosela en la mano  
  
Yoh- gracias; tamao que te pasa?- tamao se habia quedado helada pues cuando le dio la espada a yoh este le habia agarrado la mano y no la queria soltar!!!  
  
Yoh- oye tamao puedes soltar la espada??.  
  
Tamao- ehh???.... si claro .... lo siento  
  
Yoh- no importa .... vamonos manta  
  
Yoh se fue después tamao se sento en su lugar y que quedo soñando otra vez. Pilika le vuelve a gritar y despierta.  
  
Pilika – que te pasa tamao estas bien.?  
  
Tamao- si.... dice dando un suspiro.  
  
Pilika- pues te pones muy loca y nerviosa cuando vez a...-pilika se queda pensando... nosera.... no sera que te gusta yoh-grito  
  
NO!!!- dice nerviosa y sonrojada – ademas ..(dice muy callada) el ya tiene a la señorita anna como su prometida y.......  
  
Pilika- que?  
  
Tamao- y el la quiere mucho – dice escondiendo parte de su rostro bajo sus cabellos rosas.  
  
Pilika- hay tamao-dice abrazandola- tu eres una chica muy tierna y bonita, no creo que no le gustes. Ademas te apuesto a que anna ya tiene a yoh arto con tanto entrenamiento.  
  
Tamao- pilka como puedes decir eso de una amiga tuya¡  
  
Pilika- lo siento eske es cierto.  
  
Tamao- u¬¬.  
  
Hola sinto no aver dado mucha información eneste capitulo pero les prometo k cada vez van a ir mejorando por favor reviwsssssssssssssss 


	2. confusion y algo de celos

Lo siento perdonen la tardansa eske no encontraba mi cuaderno jajaj pero bueno como ya lo encontre y para no hacer mas largo el cuanto aquí les va el capitulo # 2  
  
CAPITULO # 2 : Confusiones y algo de celos.  
  
Ya muy entrada la noche en la pension asakura no se escuchaba nada en todo la casa solo un pequeño sollozo que provenia de la habitación donde dormian tamao y pilika. Pilika desperto por culpa de ese ruido entonces vio la luz encendida del baño y vio a su amiga pelirosada que decia:  
  
Tamao: no, no, no, no seas tonta tamao ...... el joven yoh no te quiere aceptalo simpre va a querer a otra – dijo entre sollozos.  
  
Al oir esto pilika quedo destruida por dentro pues ella ocasiono esto:  
  
-------------------- flash back--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
pilika: tu eres una chica muy linda dulce y tierna ademas creo que yoh si te quiere.  
  
---------------------------------------- fin flash back--------------------- --------------------------------  
  
pilika se dijo en sus pensamientos: no puede ser por mi culpa tamao ahora llora debo ayudarla. Vere que puede averiguar mi hermano sobre que piensa yoh de tamao.  
  
Espero que sea algo bueno- dijo en voz muy baja pilika.  
  
Mientras tanto casi al principio del pasillo en una habitación muy grande se encontraba cierta rubia sentada frente a la ventana observando la luna llena que habia entonces. Se encontraba muy pensativa por que habia escuchado "sin querer" la platica de tamao y pilika. ( dentro de los pensamientos de anna) sera verdad que ya arte a yoh y tambien sera verdad que yoh quiere a tamao . pero que estoy haciendo me estoy preocupando por algo que no viene al casocomo lo es yoh............pero........... ( dio un suspiro) es yoh – dijo en voy alta el nombre de su prometido.  
  
Yoh- te ocurre algo annita?  
  
Yoh estaba frente a la puerta por que estaba abierta  
  
Anna: no... nada.......  
  
El silencio reino en la habitación.  
  
Anna: que haces aquí?  
  
Yoh- ehh... pues vine a darte las buenas noches es todo- dijo algo nervioso  
  
Yoh- ee.. quieres decirme algo annita?  
  
Anna- no por que?- dijo volteando a ver a yoh algo roja.  
  
No por nada- dijo yoh algo decepcionado pues pensaba que se le iba a declarar ( todavía no son novios son PROMETIDOS sshhhh que sarra todavía no son eee?????)  
  
Bueno pues buenas noches annita- dijo haciendo su risita  
  
Buenas noches-dijo anna mas roja que antes  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaban horo-horo, manta e yoh entrenando mientras que anna les tomaba el tiempo con un cronometro. Tamao preparaba algo de tomar para todos, mientra que pilika seguia pensando en su amiga y en la noche anterior después volteo a verla y vio que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados sera por tanto llorar?- se pregunto la ingenua de pilika Ya se – penso pilika le voy a decir a mi hermano que le pregunte a yoh que piensa de tamao-pilika salio corriendo de la cocina.  
  
Hermano- grito pilika  
  
Esta ocupado- dijo anna con voz autoritaria.  
  
Es mi hermano puedo hablar con el cuando quiera- grito pilika de nuevo.  
  
Anna solo volteo – bruja – dijo pilika entre dientes – anna le tiro una de sus muchas miradas matadoras pilika no le hizo caso.  
  
Hermano quiero pedirte algo-dijo pilika  
  
Que tienes pilika?-dijo horo horo preocupándose por el tono de voz de su hermana.  
  
(volviendo a la escena de anna yoh y manta entrenando)  
  
manta- nos darias un descanso anna.  
  
Esta bien –dijo anna despreocupada.  
  
Pero anna por favor.......-dijo manta- queeee!! Dijiste que si!!!!!!.  
  
Anna- si...  
  
Manta- gracias , has cambiado anna.  
  
Yoh- por que estas tan feliz anna?  
  
Anna volteo y solo se le quedo mirando a yoh. Yoh solo dio su tipica risita, anna se volvio a voltear y se fue hacia la cocina.  
  
(volviendo con horo horo y pilika)  
  
quiero que le preguntes a yoh que si le gusta tamao!  
  
Queeee pilika estas loca!!!!! Sabes muy bien que yoh esta comprometido con anna ademas no te tienes que andar metiendo en donde no te importa.  
  
Lose horo horo pero solo preguntale ... por favor ....( pilika pone carita de perrito pidiendo comida)  
  
Horo- mmm pues ya que pones esa cara de perro muerto esta bien pero si salgo lastimado de esto tu vas a pagar el hospital.  
  
Narradora- dejemos a estos 2 empazar y volvamos yoh y anna nn  
  
Que piensas yoh- dijo anna al ver que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol viendo al cielo. Pues....... dijo yoh con los ojos cerrados- nada jijiji- anna ¬¬  
  
Anna- puedo s....  
  
Horo- yoh!!  
  
Yoh -que pasa horo- anna ¬¬  
  
Horo- pero necesitamos estar solos – dice apuntando con el dedo a anna.  
  
Anna- mm lo sinto no sabia que los NOVIOS querian estar solos nomas no se vallan a dar un beso. Horo- aii anna no te pongas celosa. Tecnia secreta # 1 de la sacerdotisa anna . horo sale volando.  
  
Yoh- nunca debiste decir eso.  
  
Horo( regresando de la luna pues con el golpe de anna se puede llegar alla) aiii – dice sobandose la cabeza – tu novia tiene un geniesito.  
  
Yoh – jijijiji esque asi es ella.  
  
Horo- oye te queria preguntar sobre..  
  
La comida esta servida grita tamao.  
  
Yoh – vamos a comer me esta gruñendo la tripa jijiji-  
  
Horo- ai que gloton eres (jajaja mira quien habla) ( se olle el ruido de el estomago de horo) Aii yo tambien tengo habre.  
  
YA EN LA COCINA.............. Yoh- esta delicioso tamao.  
  
Gracias- dijo tamao muy seria.  
  
Que te pasa -dijo yoh agarrando el rostro de tamao entre sus manos. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Parecian novios. Pilka sonrio al ver esto pero después vio el rostro de anna en verdad daba miedo. Pilika decidio votearse al otro lado. Horo horo tambien se dio cuenta de la cara de maldad y celos de anna, y decidio actuar.  
  
Horo horo- taragando un pedaso de comida y despues haciendo se el ahogado. Auxilio me ahogo ayúdenme axilio- dijo horo horo tirando comida para todos partes y poniendose detras de anna para que cuando yoh volteara viera la cara de anna, pero ni asi volteaba y seguia viendo a tamao directamente a las ojos.  
  
Tamao- esque no pude dormir bien...  
  
Cuando dijo esto todo se tranquilizo horo horo dejo de hacerse el muerto, pilika siguió comiendo y anna hizo lo mismo.  
  
Len- no vas a cambiar verdad yoh? Horo- eh..?aii pero si eres tu tiburoncito... que ondas?- dijo abrazando a len.  
  
Len- NO me toques , y a quien le dijiste tiburón hoto hoto? ¬¬  
  
Horo/ len ¬¬ len- quieres pelear? Horo- adelante. Todos u¬¬  
  
Jun-lo siento yoh , la puerta estaba abierta y pasamos.  
  
Yoh- no importa adelante ¿quieren comer?  
  
Len- esta bien, ( se sienta a un lado de horo y jun a un lado de tamao)  
  
Compermiso- dijo anna levantándose de la mesa muy callada y con ojos llorosos.  
  
Yoh- adonde vas annita?  
  
Anna se quedo parada frente la pueta que va hacia el patio, después abrio la puerta violentamente y siguio caminando. Todos se le quedaron viendo a anna incluyendo a yoh.  
  
Horo horo-( en voz baja y muy dicreto) por que esta enojada anna? Sera por lo que le hize hace rato?  
  
Yoh- no... no ,lo creo.  
  
Ahí esta espero que les halla gustado mi segundo capitulo perdonen el retraso y tambien disculpen mi mala ortografia .  
  
Por favor dejen reviuwssss.. 


	3. una pregunta

HOLA!!! Aquí estoy otra vez dando lata con los feos capítulos. Perdonen por no actualizarlos rápido, el cuaderno donde los tengo escritos se me había perdido. Pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo.  
  
Annita- kyouyama de asakura: bien aquí esta mi tercer capitulo.  
  
(aparecen de la nada yoh, len, y horo)  
  
yoh- que estoy haciendo aquí? 0.o  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura: ehhh.... nose ( ríe nerviosa)  
  
De nuevo de la nada aparecen mas perosonajes.  
  
Todos- que hacemos aquí ??  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- pues .... jeje nose ..... pero ya que estan aquí que tal si se quedan a escuchar mi fic?  
  
Yoh- si claro!!!  
  
Len- hablaste por todos o que?  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- ahí... deja de cuestionarlo y siéntense que ya va a empezar el fic. Nomas no se me duerman. Lo mismo para los que están leyendo. nn  
  
TODO POR TI.  
  
CAPITULO # 3  
  
Recordemos un poquito de el capitulo anterior para que no se me confundan. Acordémonos de que anna se enojo, que len y jun llegaron a la pensión asakura y que yoh y tamao tuvieron un dizque "acercamiento".  
  
Todos terminaron de comer, yoh, horo, manta y len se fueron al patio.  
  
-voy a buscar a anna- penso yoh  
  
-espera yoh- grito horo- necesito preguntarte algo.  
  
-que sucede horo horo?  
  
Horo jalo a yoh hacia un lugar lejos de los demas cerca de unos arboles( se supone que hay muchos arboles)  
  
Bueno......esque.... ahí .. nose como explicarte esto pero.... tu que piensas de tamao- dijo horo algo rojo.  
  
Como que pienso?-dijo yoh nervioso.  
  
bueno pues .... por ejemplo..... yo pienso que tamao es muy bonita...- dijo horo sonrojándose aun mas.  
  
aa.... pues si es bonita y sabe cocinar bien –dijo yoh.  
  
-Y la quieres? Claro-dijo yoh mas nervioso. Yoh iba a decir otra coso cuando se oye un ruido entre las ramas.  
  
quien anda ahí?- dijo horo.  
  
mmmm... creo que fue un gato-dice yoh despreocupado.  
  
Entonces la quieres?  
  
Si pero como amiga nomas- dice yoh mas calmado.  
  
-como novia no la quieres?-dice horo  
  
no- dijo yoh nervioso- ademas anna es mi prometida.  
  
sabes yoh... ami no me gusto eso de que te casen..es raro por que no tienes oportunidad de salir con nadie mas- dijo horo algo triste.  
  
Bueno pues al principio te parace extraño pero luego te vas acostumbrando. Ademas –dice yoh dando un suspiro- me sentiria muy solo si anna no estuviera a mi lado.  
  
Yoh-  
  
Si-  
  
Que envidia me das-dice horo con cascadas en los ojos T.T  
  
mm..oye horo para que me preguntaste esto-  
  
ahí ... pues...-voy a matar a pilika- penso hor-nomas para saber.  
  
Bueno... que te parece si vamos a entrenar si no anna se va a enojar mas .  
  
Esta bien T.T– dice horo llendo de ahí y dejando a yoh solo en ese lugar Yoh se quedo parado pues recordo que iba a buscar a anna por que se habia enojado y no sabia por que.- voy a buscarla- penso.  
  
Mientras tanto en un pequeño bosque cerca de la ciudad se encontraban cuatro personas acampando.  
  
Marion- que piensa hacer señor hao?  
  
Hao no dijo nada solo se dibujo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en su mente recordaba a alguien.  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- sii!!!!!! Ahí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les alla gustado.  
  
Len- si espero que no se allan quedado dormidos con la historia.  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- gracias len =(  
  
Len-de nada ... oye imitación de anna podrias soltarnos ya?  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- no por ser tan grosero =p  
  
Len- grosero!!! (grita) tu fuiste quien de algun modo nos secuestro a todos!!!!!  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- NO LOS SECUESTRE! Solo los pedi prestados sin permiso u¬¬  
  
Len – aa entonces nos robaste?  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- que no! Y ya callate no puedes estar igual que los demas de calladitos.  
  
Len- es por que a los demas los tienes amordazados.¬¬  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- es cierto como te quitaste el trapo? ( toma otro trapo y vuelve a amarrar a len)  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura- adios!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len- mmmjjjmjmjmjm( traduciendo: me las vas a pagar niña) 


	4. Recordando

Annita-kyouyama de asakura- hola aquí toy otra vez y ya se ya se van a decir y esta por que se tardo tanto en poner el capitulo 4..... pues veran lo estaba escribiendo cuando me puse a ver shaman king ( fue el domingo) y como simpre pues me quede embobada pero para acabarla de der era el episodio adios para simpre y me que de todavía mas traumada que de costumbre y después de eso no pude escribir nada jeje perdonen. Otra cosa perdon por no contestar los review al final los contesto. Y ya para que lean aquí esta el capitulo cuatro.  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO #4  
  
Que piensa hacer Sr. hao?-dijo marion  
  
Hao no dijo nada solo se dibujo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras que en su mente recordaba a alguien. Pero ¿a quien recordaba?  
  
Hao seguia como perdido pues nunca se habia sentido asi, se acordaba muy bien de ella aunque hubieran pasado los años  
  
recordaba sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos negros y bonita figura. Quería verla otra vez, la deseaba mucho desde el torneo de shamanes quería tenerla en sus brazos y en cierta forma le tenia algo de envidia a yoh pues decia que anna era mucha cosa para el.  
  
-pienso en matar a yoh y...-  
  
-y que?- interrumpio matti  
  
-y traerme a anna con migo-  
  
las tres se quedaron sorprendidas ¡después de tantos años seguia pensando en que algun dia seria de el!  
  
-pero...-dijo matti- como piensa hacer eso?  
  
-si.... sr. De seguro todavía tiene a esos amigos suyos.-dijo kanna  
  
-silencio!-grito hao- no me cuestionen.... voy a ir a la casa donde estan todos y luego yo sabre que hacer..... lo unico que les pido es que me hagan caso.  
  
-entonces vamos a ir a esa casa?-pregunto matti  
  
-si-dijo hao  
  
-por que estas tan callada mari?- pregunto kanna  
  
-mari no quiere hablar- dijo marion casi llorando.  
  
Hao las vio a todas y se volteo para seguir pensando en anna  
  
-que te pasa mari?- pregunto matti susurrándole  
  
-a mari no le gusta que el sr. Hao siga pensando en anna.  
  
-estas celosa mari?-dijo kanna con un brillo de maldad en los ojos  
  
-no mari no esta celosa.... solo le molesta eso.  
  
-pero que tiene que siga haciéndose ilusiones con anna?  
  
- que anna no esta interesada en el-  
  
matti y kanna se le quedaron viendo a marion mientras que mari abrazaba a su muñeco. Matti y kanna si creian que mari estuviera celosa.  
  
- bueno.....dijo matti bostezando- ya tengo mucho sueño me voy a ir a dormir ya que mañana partiremos a la casa de yoh. Buenas noches- les dijo a todos incluyendo a hao, mari y kanna si le contestaron mientras que hao seguia viendo el fuego de la fogata y seguia sonriendo.- yo tambien tengo mucho sueño-dijo kanna haciendo lo mismo que matti pero hao tampoco le contesto a ella. Marion se habia quedado sola con hao y aunque no hablara mucho con el ella estaba dispuestaa que se olvidara de anna.  
  
Señor hao- dijo algo temerosa y acercándose a el.  
  
Que pasa... no tienes sueño?  
  
No.... esque... Mari le quiere preguntar algo.  
  
Que?  
  
Por que quiere tanto a anna?  
  
Por que?-dice hao volteando a ver a marion –por que desde un principio ella debió ser mia... y va hacer mia –dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Ahora era mari la que se le quedaba viendo al fuego. Hao sonrio paracio comprender lo que le pasaba a marion- no te preocupes- le dijo viéndola todavía y haciendo que ella volteara a verlo- tu también me gustas- al decir esto provoco que marion se sonrojara, mientras, hao se acercaba a ella y le dio un beso corto pero al fin un beso que significaba mucho para marion. Después de esto se puso mas roja todavía, se paro sin decir nada y se fue a dormir, hao la seguia con la mirada, ya que se durmió hao volteo de nuevo a ver el fuego pensando en marion y en que por fin mañana partirían para ver a anna.  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PENSION ASAKURA.  
  
Estaba yoh frente la habitación de anna( acuérdense que se enojo y nadie sabia por que)  
  
Anna estas ahí? Que te pasa?  
  
Anna se habia encerrado en su cuarto por lo que habia pasado en la mesa entre yoh y tamao.  
  
Anna...... abreme... que tienes.. por que andas enojada?  
  
Anna abre la puerta y le grita- ya te dije que no te andes preocupándote por mi y no no estoy enojada.  
  
Yoh- o.0 nuu lo de enojada lo decia nomas jijijijiji.......ayyy-anna le habia pegado en la cabeza por el chiste de mal gusto que hizo.  
  
Disculpame-dijo yoh sobandose la cabeza  
  
Anna entro de nuevo a su habitación incandose y recargando la mano en una pequeña mesa que habia Yoh estaba detrás de ella pues habia entrado junto con ella  
  
Que haces aquí- pregunto anna volteando a ver a yoh.  
  
Nose... jijiji  
  
Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación cuando anna se decidio a hablar  
  
Yoh...  
  
Que pasa?  
  
Por que no me dijiste a mi?  
  
Decirte que? No entendiendo....  
  
Por que no me dijiste que te estaba artando.  
  
Yoh se quedo sorprendido y se sento enfrente de ella  
  
Por que no me has artado..... por eso.... y por que me preguntas?  
  
Anna no le contesto y después le dijo.- quieres romper el compromiso?- a lo que yoh respondio rapidamente un NO  
  
Anna dio un suspiro- entonces por que te gusta tamao?  
  
Yoh se quedo sorprendido.  
  
Ok si estuvo corto yo ya les dije por que. Aquí les contesto los reviews.  
  
PERLA ALMOGABAR: ayy gracias tu fuiste mi primer review y que bueno que te gusto y no tamao no le dice nada a yoh y es un yohxanna.  
  
ADELICIA: no soy mala nomas me gusta dejar en suspenso gracias y que bueno que te gusto. P.D yo tambien soy de hermosillo sonora jeje. Gracias  
  
JOS D: por lo que veo si el amor es muy complicado y se va a complicar todavía mas. Gracias por el review.  
  
YUKARI:perdon si es cierto los capitulos estan muy cortos pero es hasta donde llega mi cabeza. Que bueno que te gusto que yoh contestara que nomas como amiga queria a tamao y si como ya lo leiste en este capitulo hao va a aparecer por que el es muy importante en esta historia bueno me de gusto que te aya gustado la historia y gracias por el review.  
  
IZUMI-SUU: claro que lo voy a seguir esta no se acaba hasta que se acaba jaja que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el review.  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA: no te preocupes que yo no voy a dejar que yoh se quede con otra pero es para hacer la historia mas interesante todo va a quedar bien al final pero como falta un chorro para el final pues........ jaja casi les cuento tada la historia completa. p.d estoy deacuerdo con tigo anna e yoh 4 ever.  
  
Bieeeee espero que sigan leyendo mi historia que como ya dije le falta mucho y muchaaasssssss graciassss por los review. 


	5. visitas 1era parte

TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO # 5  
  
VISITAS (PARTE UNO)  
  
-Quieres romper el compromiso yoh?  
  
-No!  
  
-Entonces por que andas diciendo que te gusta tamao?  
  
Yoh se quedo sorprendido y sin poder responderle a anna ¿cómo habia oido  
anna esa conversación entre el y horo? si ella estaba en su habitación.  
  
-pero....como sabes que dije eso?  
  
-aa entonces si te gusta- dijo anna parándose y poniesndose a espaldas de  
yoh.  
  
-no....pero...-yoh se quedo pensando de nuevo como su prometida habia  
oido eso- espera-dijo parándose tambien-tu eras la que estaba detrás de  
los arbustos?-  
  
-si..  
  
- aa entonces tu eres el gatito que nos estaba espiando  
  
-no los estaba espiando-dice anna mas enojada-yo estaba ahí cuando tu y  
el puerco espin llegaron( le robo frase a len) y se pusieron a platicar.  
Y ya te dije que no te salgas del tema y respondeme.  
  
- y yo te dije que no me gusta tamao, tu oíste la conversación  
incompleta por eso ahora estas enojada.  
  
-NO ESTOY ENOJADA!-le grita anna después de eso le da la espalda a yoh y  
se cruza de brazos.  
Pasaron unos segundos cuando anna comenzó a sentir un extraño calor que  
venia de su espalda .Anna miro su cintura y ahí vio los fuertes brazos de  
su prometido, no sabia que hacer, era oficial estaba perdida en el  
espacio cuando yoh la voltea haciendo que quedaran de frente. el la  
miraba fijamente podia sentirlo aunque ella no lo viera tenia su mirada  
clavada en el suelo. tenia miedo, si anna teniendo miedo era bastante  
extraño pero ya lo habia sentido antes. Mientras que anna trataba de  
pensar algo para distraerse, yoh la acerco mas a el , la abrazo con mas  
fuerza haciendo que quedaron bastante pegados- te quiero a ti y a nadie  
mas –le susurro yoh a anna en el oido. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la de  
ella un beso que no duro mucho fue lo que consiguió yoh al estar tan  
cerca de anna. La abrazo por un momento mas para después darse cuenta de  
que anna seguia sin responder pero en sus manos ya estaban los puños  
listos para mandar a volar a yoh, entonces yoh camino lentamente hacia  
la puerta dejando sola a anna. Cuando por fin pudo salir de la habitación  
de la itako se quedo unos segundos frente a la puerta cuando escucha a  
su prometida gritar su nombre.  
  
- YOH ASAKURA! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!  
  
Al oír esto yoh sale corriendo hacia la sala.  
  
Mientras que en la sala se encontraban los hermanos ainu platicando.  
  
- y que fue lo que te dijo yoh hermano?  
  
- mmm.. pues me dijo que quería a tamao.  
  
-en serio – grito pilika  
  
-ahí calmate no te emociones que no me dejaste terminar dijo que la  
queria pero solo como amiga y hasta ahí nada mas.  
  
- hum... que lastima tamao esta tan triste.... me encantaria verlos como  
pareja.  
  
-pues no creo que sea posible por que el esta decidido a casarse con  
anna.  
  
- y ahora como le voy a decir a tamao esto.  
  
-pues para que te andas metiendo en donde no te importa.-auch-gita horo  
por que pilika le dio un codazo  
  
-claro que me importa! Es mi amiga y tengo que ayudarla a superar esa  
obsesión por yoh.  
  
- tanto lo quiere?  
  
-si... no sabes... como me gustaria verla feliz.  
  
-pues dile que se olvide de el y ya.- le dice horo poniendo sus manos  
sobre su cabeza.  
  
- no es tan facil..... si de verdad lo quieres es muy difícil  
olvidarte de el... se nota que no te has enamorado hermano.  
  
-mm y no me digas que tu si.-a decir esto provoco que pilika se  
sonrrojara.  
  
-pilika has estado enamorada?  
  
- eso no te importa-  
  
- mmm... pues eso de tamao esta medio difícil.....¿ y si le presentas a  
alguien mas?.  
  
-si!- grito pilika entusiasmada- pero.... ahí otro problema ella es muy  
timida casi no habla ... ademas a quien le puedo presentar no conozco a  
nadie mas que ustedes.  
  
- ejem..... pues aquí esta tu hermano soltero todavía -....auch- pilika  
le volvio a dar un codazo.  
  
-hermano.... no me estas ayudando-pilika se queda pensativa- mm esta bien  
le dire que quieres salir con ella.  
  
-que!!!!! Pilika era una broma.  
  
-no importa de todos modos vas a salir con ella.  
  
-y si no quiero....  
  
-te obligo.... y que dices?  
  
-ahí pues nose....esque....- en ese momento entra yoh a la sala y se  
trata de esconder detrás de los hermanos.  
  
-escóndanme... por favor......  
  
que te ocurre yoh?- dice horo volteando a verlo.  
  
- a-anna me quiere pegar.  
  
-mm pues cuando no... y ahora que le hiciste a la bruja?  
-horo horo- dice yoh apuntando atrás de el.  
  
-que... que pasa- sus ojos se ponen grandes y voltea para atrás ahí  
estaba la bruja digo anna con toda la furia del mundo... y es entonces  
que empieza a repartir golpes por todas partes dejando a horo y a yoh  
todos moreteados. En eso llega len y jun.  
  
-que bueno que llegamos tarde- dice len burlándose de horo.  
  
- pues yo diria que todavía alcanzas unos moretones de mi parte.  
  
- mm.... y que le hicieron para que los dejara asi.-  
  
-pues yo nose yoh nomas llego corriendo suplicando que lo escondiéramos  
y por eso tambien me toco a ami.  
  
-entonces que le hiciste yoh?- dice len volteándose a ver a yoh.  
  
-no vas a querer ni saber-dice con cascadas en sus ojos.  
  
-uuuyy pues le haria- dice horo con una mirada picara y dirigiéndose a  
len que tenia la misma mirada. Los 2 se enchan a reir.  
  
-no sean groseros no se rían de el- dice jun que todavía estaba parada a  
un lado de su hermano- y bien que le hiciste a anna?- le vuelve a  
preguntar jun. Yoh se quedo mudo ya le iba a decir a jun cuando llego  
pilika gritanto.  
  
- señorita jun que bueno que llego necesito su ayuda-pilika toma a jun  
del brazo y se la lleva a la cocina.  
  
-esta bien yoh ahora nos puedes decir con confianza que le hiciste-dice  
horo otra vez queriendo mitotear, cuando tamao se asomo  
  
-joven yoh, tiene visitas-dice con una vocecita.  
  
si que bueno ...... digo quien es-  
  
- es el joven lyserg- entra lyserg a la sala.  
  
-hola lyserg -le grita con entusiasmo yoh.  
  
-buenas tardes- dice lyserg con una sonrisa.  
  
-te salvo la campana yoh-le dice len pues el tambien queria saber todavía  
por que le habian pegado-pero te va a salir peor le voy a preguntar a  
anna.  
  
-nooo-le dice yoh otra vez con las cascadas en sus ojos.  
Len lo ignoro y se fue afuera donde estaba anna sentada en una banca.  
Anna y len se habian hecho amigos desde el torneo de shamanes se  
platicaban algunas de sus cosas. Len era como un tipo diario de anna no  
tan intimo por que no le contaba cosas de ella si no de cómo era su dia  
y cosas asi.  
Len llego hasta su banca y se sento.  
  
-hola-  
  
-hola- responde sin ganas anna.  
  
-te ocurre algo?  
  
Anna dio un suspiro- no, estoy bien.  
  
- aa si y por que yoh y horo estan todos golpeados.  
  
-por que yoh es un atrevido y el otro tambien.  
-pero que te hicieron?  
  
Anna dio otro suspiro y penso en decirle o no lo que yoh habia hecho.  
  
- yoh me beso-dijo con una mínima vocecita.  
  
-que? Habla mas fuerte.  
  
-yoh me beso.- dijo mas fuerte pero esta vez lo dijo entre dientes.  
  
- que no te oigo.  
  
-ayyy que me dio un beso yoh por eso le di un golpe-le grito anna a len.  
  
-y que tiene de malo?  
  
-que tiene de malo.. que si que tiene de malo ... pues que es un  
atrevido.  
  
-por eso nomas lo dejaste casi con muletas. Era obvio que algun dia lo  
iva a hacer.  
  
- ya se pero no en este momento-dijo anna sonrojada.  
  
-ayy esta bien , vamos entremos ala casa llego alguien.  
  
-quien llego?  
  
-es lyserg te acuerdas de el?  
  
-aa si el chico verde.  
  
Mientras en la sala todos estaban platicando. Yoh platicaba con lyserg  
cuando yoh voltea al patio a ver a len y a anna platicando.  
  
Te molesta algo yoh?- pregunta lyserg.  
  
-no no nada- dice volteando a ver a lyserg.  
  
Mientras todos platicaban len y anna llegaron a la sala.  
  
-joven yoh llego mas gente.  
  
-quien llego?  
  
Antes de que tamao pudiera responder Ryu salto de la puerta a la sala.  
  
-holaaaaaaaaa-grita ryu.-don yoh como est...-no termino de decir nada por  
que vio a lyserg.-LYSERG!!!!!!!!!!-grita y lo abraza asfixiándolo.  
  
-ee.. joven ryu me asfixia.- fue lo unico que pudo decir lyserg.  
  
-lo siento mucho- dijo y se sento a un lado-ay se me olvidava miren a  
quien me encontre de camino hacia aca-dijo ryu para que voltearan a la  
puerta.  
  
-fausto, eliza hola.-grita yoh.  
  
Hola buenas tardes-dice fausto  
  
Ya que todos saludaron a los recien llegados se pusieron a platicar.  
  
Y lyserg que andas haciendo por aca? Que has hecho todo este tiempo?-  
pregunta ryu.  
  
-pues habia estado estudiando pero como estoy de vacaciones viene a  
verlos.-  
  
y tu fausto.-pregunta yoh  
  
-pues yo tengo mi propio consultorio en mi pueblo natal( no pregunten  
donde que no se) y tambien quise tomar unas vacaciones por mi eliza.  
  
-mmm señor fausto-dice pilika- por que veo mas gorda a eliza?  
  
-ayy pilika callate me avergüenzas-dice horo poniéndole una mano en la  
boca a pilika.  
  
-esque esta embarazada.-  
  
todos se quedaron asombrados y después de esto felicitaron a la pareja.  
Anna felicito a eliza y a fausto y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-a donde vas-pregunto yoh  
  
-voy a dar un paseo.- anna salio de ahí y se dirigió hacia un parque que  
estaba cerca.  
  
Mientras en la pension seguían platicando a tres calles ya estaba hao  
cada vez acercándose mas y mas a su objetivo-anna.  
  
Annita-kyouyama de asakura.-que mala soy simpre lo dejo en hao pero la  
verdad no terminaba ahí pero la quise hacer de emocion jajaja soy mala.  
Antes de que se me olvide voy a estar subiendo los capitulos los  
miércoles o los jueves asi que esperenlos.  
  
GRACIAS!!!! 


	6. Visitas 2da parte

A-KA(annita-kyouyama de asakura)-Hola¡¡¡¡ por fin aquí esta el sexto capitulo creo si no es el quinto xD perdoden la tardanza.  
  
Para que no se confundan cuando vean esque estan pensando. Ahora si aquí esta:  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO #6  
  
VISITAS 2 PARTE.  
  
Anna iba caminando por un parque uno de esos parques que se llenan de parejas por las tardes. Iba caminando sola cuando se sento en una de las bancas que habia enfrente de ella habia otra banca ahí se sentó un pareja y se empezaron a besar pero de una forma que paracia que se comian. Anna los miro por un momento con cara de ¡asco! Después se paro y siguió caminando.  
  
Anna- no entiendo cual es la necesidad de comerse uno a otro que asco no se dan cuanda que ay varios niños aquí siguió caminando y vio otra pareja igual que la primera y recordo el beso que le dio yoh (n/a si a eso se le pueda llamar beso el pobre niño salio corriendo del cuarto para no quedar ahí muerto xD)anna hizo una mueca al recordarlo no yo jamas voy a hacer eso(n/a eso de besar a yoh pero casi comértelo)pero esque sus labios eran tan suaves.......que estoy pensando ahora si me voy a volver loca ......pero esque .....ay ya no pienses en el........piensa en otra cosa anna a ver ee que el cielo si el cielo que bonito esta tanto como yoh......ay no no no esto no va a funcionar vale mas que regrese a casa para ver a...... para ver la tele si la tele mi novela ya casi empieza ademas se hace tarde y... tengo que mandar a tamao a hacer la cena y a yoh para que compre algo y...y...y por que no simplemente le digo a yoh lo que siento por el y ya ¡!!! Pero...esque..... no es tan facil y si el no siente lo mismo que yo y si nomas me quiere para.....ay ya no pienses eso si no se lo digo nunca sabre y si no me apuro alguien me lo puede ganar alguien mas bonita que yo alguien dulce, tierna, cariñosa.......ay pero si esa es la descripción de tamao ...........ay que voy a hacer Mientras que en la mente de anna habia una guerra en otro lugar unas 3 o 2 cuadras cerca de la pension venia ya hao con matti, kanna, y mari. Matti y kanna platicando:  
  
-que pensara hacer el señor hao-dijo matti  
  
- no tengo idea lo unico se sabemos esque viene por.......cuidado señor hao!- grita kanna cojiendo a hao por el brazo. casi lo atropellan pobresito T.T  
  
-señor hao en que piensa debe de tener la vista al frente cuando cruza una calle!-dice matti casi regañendolo( no te preocupes haito a mi me dicen lo mismo!!)  
  
matti y kanna dejan a hao adelante para ir mas atrás con marion.  
  
-de seguro esta pensando en anna-dice kanna dirigiéndose a matti.  
  
-cállense las dos marion no las soporta-dice marion escondiendo su rostro, kanna y matti la ven de reojo.  
  
EN LA PENSION:  
  
Todos seguían platicando pilika y jun sobre el bebe de fausto y eliza tamao solo escuchaba pues estaba viendo a yoh. Len y horo peleándose por cualquier cosa como siempre y manta de referi. Yoh y lyserg seguían platicando de cómo les habia ido después del torneo de shamanes claro que con una caja de pañuelos y un peluche para no tener miendo pues yoh relataba los horribles entrenamientos que le ponia anna. ryu platicaba con fausto y eliza. Cuando  
  
Ding dong  
  
Sono el timbre. tamao fue a abrir  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!-grita tamao entrando corriendo a la sala y escondiéndose detrás de pilika y jun.  
  
-que tienes tamao-pregunta horo cuando escuchan una voz.  
  
-mm que bonito recibimiento-dice hao  
  
-esa....esa voz es de.....-dice horo con ojos como platos  
  
-HAOOOO!!!-grita lyserg  
  
-que quieren aquí estoy no tienen que gritar asi.-dice hao parándose en la puerta de la sala junto con mari matti y kanna.  
  
Todos se quedaron sin hacer un solo movimiento pues se supone que hao estaba muerto cuando  
  
PASSSS.  
  
Se oye atrás de jun y pilika era tamao que habia caido desmayada. - no se preocupen tengo el mismo efecto en todas-dice hao para luego reírse un poco.(aaaaa como sabe eso ¬)  
  
-jaja que chistoso cuentas peores que el moreno-dice horo  
  
-que haces aquí-grita len  
  
-que.. no puedo venir a ver a mi otra mitad-dice hao  
  
-si aja para eso vienes seguramente vienes a darle de cenar a tu espiritu no??-dice horo viéndolo mas feo que hace rato.  
  
-no creo que tenga hambre se acaba de comer todo un campamento de niños de camino para aca.-  
  
-que cruel-dice horo mas callado  
  
-jajajaja no es cierto..... no puede ser todo el alboroto que arman nomas por que llegue yo debieron extrañarme mucho.-dice hao en modo burlon.  
  
-no has respondido a que vienes.-dice len desesperado.  
  
-ya les dije que a pasar un rato con mi otra mitad........ que dicen??- pregunta hao.  
  
Todos se hacen en circulo.  
  
Yo digo que orita que no trae su espiritu lo mandemos otra vez al diablo.- dice horo  
  
-mm nose –dice yoh pensativo.  
  
-que....piensas dejar que este aquí con nosotros-dice len  
  
-pues nose...-dice yoh-ya no tiene esa expresión de malvado que tenia antes y ademas para que vendría a luchar si el torneo de shamanes ya se termino. -esa cara es la mas horrible que e visto-dice horo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Todos:¬¬  
  
-que??-pregunta horo  
  
-mm oye horo horo que entiendes por hermano gemelo?? Si es que entiendes eso.-dice len como teniéndole paciencia.  
  
-pues hermano que eres del mismo papa y gemelo que es casi igualito a ti-  
  
-aja si y que es hao de don yoh-dice ryu.  
  
-pues su..........aaaaa jeje ay yoh no quise decir que fueras horrible tampoco me gustas ni nada por el estilo y...-  
  
-horo ya callate-le dice len perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Jijijiji ya no importa horo.-( no creo que tenga que escribir quien dijo eso verdad?? Pues con la pura risita saben)  
  
-y que le va a decir hao don yoh?-dice ryu  
  
-pues que les parace si le damos nose una semana para ver como se comporta.- dice yoh(oigan que creen que es hao una ratita de laboratorio. Hao!! Si no te quieren en esa casa ven a la mia)  
  
-haz lo que quieras yoh de todos modos no es nuestra casa-dice len  
  
esta bien-dice yoh para luego gritar-si te puedes quedar hermano!.  
  
Es un tonto-dice len  
  
Gracias hermano!-dice hao  
  
- ¬¬ ay ya son dos tontos- vuelve a decir len.  
  
-ya se por que son gemelos-dice horo  
  
volviendo con anna pero ahora cerca de la casa.  
  
que raro siento la presencia de hao..... mm ahora si que estoy alucinando ahora anna estaba en la puerta de la pension(la grandota no para entrar a la casa)  
  
dentro de la pension.  
  
Algunos retomaron la conversación como ryu y fausto, pilika y jun estaban atendiendo a tamao, horo y len platicaban en secreto junto con manta, lyserg miraba con mucho odio a hao, yoh estaba callado observando al trio y a hao, matti y kanna tambien platicaban en secreto y mari estaba callada, mientras que hao tenia una sonrisa.  
  
Horo miro a la ventana.  
  
-ay viene la bruja.-  
  
-vale mas que le diga yoh- dice manta  
  
manta se acerca a yoh  
  
-oye yoh ay viene anna.- la expresion de yoh cambio a o.O  
  
-que te pasa yoh?-pregunta manta  
  
-no le pedi permiso para que hao y las demas se quedaran en la pension..............estoy muerto T.T-dice yoh con cascadas en los ojos.  
  
-no llores yoh de seguro......de seguro te entiende-dice manta nervioso.  
  
-anna no entiende golpea T.T-dice yoh llorando mas  
  
-yoh....-dice manta llorando- te voy a extrañar....-y se ponen a llorar los dos.  
  
Retomen la escena de anna llegando a la puerta de la pension.  
  
sigo sintiendo la presencia de hao y mas fuerte y de tres personas mas que raro piensa entrando a la casa. Entra a la sala y....  
  
QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!!!!!!!-grita anna pero sin perder su imagen.  
  
Todos voltean a ver a yoh. Anna toma a yoh por la oreja y lo arastra hasta la cocina cierra la puerta de la cocina(se supone que ay).  
  
-que significa estoy yoh asakura.-  
  
-ee pues jijiji-rie nervioso  
  
anna lo ve con odio, yoh se asusta y se pone a llorar.  
  
Esque ellos me obligaron para que se quedara fue len y horo si ellos fueron me amenazaron de muerte.  
  
En la sala todos escuchaban.  
  
No es cierto-grito horo.  
  
En la cocina.....  
  
Yoh llorando y anna mirándolo sin piedad.  
  
-los invitaste a que se quedaran-pregunta anna  
  
-si.-dice yoh con una voz minúscula.  
  
Anna a punto de explotar.  
  
-por que lo hiciste-  
  
-nose-dice yoh  
  
anna:¬¬  
  
yoh:T.T  
  
anna:¬¬  
  
yoh:T.T  
  
anna:¬¬  
  
yoh:T.T ya annita no me veas asi –le suplico  
  
-no me digas asi y tienes triple entrenamiento me oiste-  
  
yoh asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Y si acaso ese moustro le hace daño a la casa tu lo vas a reparar con tus manos y sin la ayuda de nadie.  
  
Esta bien annita  
  
-que no me digas asi- yoh solo suspiro.  
  
En la sala.  
  
Estara vivo?-pregunta horo  
  
-nose no se oye nada.-dice manta pegando una oreja a la puerta cuando escucha pasos.-ay vienen-dice  
  
salen yoh y anna de la cocina y se sientan todos se les quedan viendo.  
  
Que???-dice anna enojada-no tienen otra cosa que hacer mas que vernos. Tamao-grita a lo que la rosada algo mareada por el desmayo responde.  
  
-mande señorita anna.-  
  
prepara la cena-  
  
ya la hice señorita. Si quieren irse a la cocina enseguda voy.-dice tamao  
  
anna se levanta y se devuelve a la cocina todos hacen lo mismo.  
  
En la cocina:  
  
Todos sentados y ya comiendo siguen haciendo lo mismo que en la sala. pilika y jun hablando, ryu y fausto tambien, horo len y manta seguían hablando en secreto sobre que pensara hacer hao, yoh comia sin hablar observando otra vez a hao y al trio, anna tambien comia en silencio y vio como yoh veia a matti kanna y marion sintio que algo ardia por dentro. Lyserg al igual que yoh y anna comia en silencio pero el veia a hao con todo el odio del mundo tenia ganas de abalanzarse contra el pero sus principios se lo impedían sin mencionar uno de los diez mandamientos de los x-laws el numero 7 para ser exactos que decia No trataras de matar a hao mientras comes (si por alguna extraña razon termina comiendo en tu misma mesa)pues la comida es sagrada. Por eso lyserg no hacia nada. Kanna matti y marion comian en silencio se sentian extrañas compartiendo la misma mesa con los que algunas vez fueron sus enemigos. Y hao comia con una sonrisota en su cara.  
  
Ya que terminaron de comer todos se fueron a sus habitaciones esa noche hao estuvo muy tranquilo habra que esperar. pensaban los demas integrantes de la casa.  
  
A-KA: jaja parace big brother. que tal que les parecio jeje se aceptan tomatasos no importa a y perdonen la tardanza de este capitulo mi maquina tenia un virus y por eso no podia hacer nada. Les recuerdo que todos los miércoles o jueves voy a subir los capitulos para que si hay alguien leyéndolos para que esten alerta. Les quiero presentar un nuevo personaje que va a aparacer para ayudarme aquí no va en la historia pero para que se sepan que es nuevo ella es Fergie es mi amiga pero tambien es como mi conciencia que raro nombre verdad pero esque lo vi en la tele y me gusto.  
  
FERGIE: hola que tal soy la pequeña consiencita de a-ka.  
  
De la nada aparecen los personajes de shaman king todos quedos.  
  
FERGIE:que les paso?? O.O  
  
A-KA: jajajajajajaja les dije que su intento de escape no iba a funcionar jajaja nunca los voy a dejar escapar.(se hecha a reir como loca)  
  
FERGIE: tu les hiciste esto.?  
  
A-KA: si jajaja quien les manda ver el coyote y el correcaminos nomas porque vieron que a ellos no les funcionaba la marca acme creyeron que a mi tampoco.  
  
FERGIE:pero que hiciste??.  
  
A-KA: yo nada nomas llame por telefono por un cerco electrico y fue todo lo que hice.  
  
FERGIE:esta niña va de mal en peor. Y como ella esta atacada de la risa lo voy a tener que decir por ella dejan review por favor todos los comentarios son buenos aa si y gracias a los 2 que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado perdon por no responderles los reviews.  
  
p.d. si algun admirador de los x-laws se sintio ofendido o lago me dicen yo no lo hice con la intención de ofenderlos igual con toda la historia ok??? Ay me avisan.  
  
GRACIAS!!!!. MATA NEE!!! 


	7. Que siento?

A-KA: Hola!!! Este es el séptimo capitulo espero que no se duerman leyéndolo XD.  
  
FERGIE: que te dije que dijeras?  
  
A-KA: T.T a si que por mas que no los quiera soltar los personajes de shaman king no son mios T.T ( empieza a llorar)ya contenta ya lo dije.  
  
FERGIE: si   
  
A-KA: pues yo no T.T pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO#7  
  
Era de mañana, el reloj marcaba las 6:55 am el sol entraba por las ventanas de la pension asakura con los shamanes aun dormidos. Todos acurrucaditos en su habitación menos una persona, esa persona se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de yoh, abrió la puerta y lo vio aun dormido se acerco a el lentamente.  
  
-anna, quieres mas anna?- dijo yoh dormido y abrazando a una almohada.  
  
esta soñando con migo que pervertido es, que estara soñando penso anna acercándose mas un poco mas a el.  
  
-si anna te daré mas comida pero no me pongas mas entrenamiento-dijo yoh dormido con una voz suplicante.  
  
Anna: ¬¬(cogio una almohada y golpeo a yoh)- LEVANTATE!!!- le grto anna cosa que se oyó en toda la casa haciendo despertar tambien a todos los demas.  
  
-pero anna todavía son las seis de la mañana es muy temprano-dijo yoh tallándose los ojos.  
  
-son las siete de la mañana y que acaso no recuerdas que te puse triple entrenamiento, anda levántate y dale 500 vueltas a la cuadra después te dire que mas hacer.-  
  
-pero anna-  
  
-levántate ya!!-volvio a gritar anna.- en cinco minutos te quiero ver abajo.  
  
-pero no e desayunado-dijo yoh  
  
-y eso que-  
  
-me voy a desmayar T.T-lloro yoh  
  
-cuando regreses vas a desayunar y seguir con el entrenamiento me oiste.- -si anna- dice yoh dándose por rendido  
  
anna sale de la habitación de yoh encontrándose a los demas ocupantes de la casa saliendo tambien de sus cuartos.  
  
-que bueno que despiertan temprano- dice anna  
  
-no nos despertamos nos despertaste con tremendo gritote que lanzaste- dice horo casi callendose al piso del sueño que tenia. Anna lo mira de mala forma.  
  
-que tiene de bueno-dice pilika medio dormida tambien  
  
-que asi se pondrán a trabajar desde temprano-  
  
todos: o.O  
  
yoh salia de su habitación y se encontro a todos en el pasillo.  
  
-yoh- dijo anna-ve a entrenar. Yoh no tuvo mas remedio que irse.  
  
-cual es el nombre de ustedes tres- dijo anna  
  
-son kanna, matti y marion- dijo hao señalando a cada una.  
  
-bien, kanna, matti y pilika a limpiar la casa, tamao y marion a cocinar, horo horo y lyserg a regar las plantas, manta y ryu vallan a la tienda y hao-dijo anna, y todos pensando le poner algo feo- como ya no ay nada mas que hacer no te atravieses por mi camino.  
  
Todos: o.O  
  
-muevanse!-dijo anna bajando las escaleras. Ya eran las 7:45 am y con todos trabajando, yoh con 250 vueltas a la cuadra, hao tratando de no atravesársele a anna, anna miraba la tele pero no le ponia mucha atención pensaba en no se que cosa nomas para distraerse y sin éxito alguno decidio ir a ver como estaban haciendo su trabajo. Paso primero por el patio donde estaban lyserg y horo. El chico verde hace bien su trabajo-penso, y después vio a horo horo callendose del sueño- no se que esta haciendo en mi casa, no tiene remedio- penso. Paso por la cocina y todo estaba muy callado marion ayudaba a tamao y tamao se sonrojaba cada vez que le tenia que hablar.- otra sin remedio-se dijo a si misma. Después fue hacia el patio otra vez para ver a las que limpiaban la casa, kanna estaba callada limpiando y se veia algo molesta pues ella pensaba que no tenia nada que hacer cumpliendo todos los caprichos de una niña-todo sea por el señor hao-pensaba kanna. Matti por otro lado platicaba con la enérgica pilika que no paraba de hablar preguntando cosa tras cosa a matti.-se parece a su hermano-penso anna. Con todos o casi todos haciendo bien su trabajo anna se dirigió a su habitación, paso por el pasillo y de reojo vio una figura por la ventana, se acerco a la ventana y miro fijamente aquella figura que corria era yoh haciendo su entranamiento.  
  
-en verdad estas enamorada de mi hermano?-pregunto hao que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.  
  
Anna trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo.- deja de decirle hermano- dijo con tono molesto.  
  
-no me has respondido-dijo hao calmado  
  
-no tengo por que responderte a ti eso no te importa-dijo anna aun dándole la espalda.- que te dije sobre no atravesarte en mi camino.  
  
-yo no, tu te atravesaste por el mio.- Después de eso hubo silencio hasta que anna lo rompio.  
  
-que haces aquí, que quieres y sera mejor que me digas la verdad- dijo anna con voz amenazante  
  
-queria verte- respondio hao  
  
-dije la verdad que no escuchaste-dice anna molesta  
  
- esa es la verdad queria verte y preguntarte si estas enamorada de yoh-  
  
-y para que quieres verme y saber eso-pregunto anna volteándose hasta quedar de frente con hao.  
  
-para saber nomas- dice hao dirigiéndose a la ventana, ahora era anna la que estaba del otro lado del pasillo y hao en la ventana.  
  
Que me dirias- dice hao- si te doy la oportunidad de que vengas con migo.  
  
-diria que estas loco-dice anna  
  
-eso imagine-dice hao mirando hacia el patio, sonrio-pronto cambiaras esa forma de pensar de mi-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-voy a pensarlo –dijo para después irse hacia la sala. Voy a pensarlo-dijo anna.- Pero que va a pensar- Una nueva duda en la cabeza de anna, se acerco a la ventana y vio hacia el patio Sorpresa!! Estaban yoh y marion platicando muy alegremente, sintio de nuevo que algo ardia dentro de su ser.  
  
-celos???......... Yo???............ Por ella???............ Jamas-penso anna- o......si.....-anna grito dentro de su cabeza. como la gran anna iba a tener celos de marion no podía ser. Anna no sera la cosa mas perfecta del mundo pero yoh era su yoh y nadie se le puede acercar mas que ella. Bajo las escaleras rapidamente llego al patio mas calmada para que los demas no sospecharan nada especialmente hao. Llego hasta la banca donde estaban yoh y marion.  
  
-que haces aquí-dijo anna  
  
yoh se paro rapidamente- ya termine de correr-dijo  
  
-tan rapido? Hiciste record o que que?-dice anna enojada  
  
-pues ya vez-dice yoh nervioso  
  
-hiciste trampa, no terminaste las 500 vueltas-  
  
-no si las termine las hice rapido por que ya queria desayunar-dice yoh  
  
- no seas mentiroso-dice anna agarrando a yoh de una oreja-ayy ay anna suéltame-dice yoh en tono suplicante.  
  
-el si hizo las 500 vueltas-se oyó una vocecita  
  
-que dices?-pregunta anna  
  
-que el si hizo las 500 vueltas, marion lo vio.- dice marion tambien parándose de la banca.  
  
-y que demonios tienes viendo a yoh cuando te dije que te pusieras a ayudarle a tamao.-dice anna soltando a yoh y poniéndose de frente a marion. Marion no contesto  
  
-ya anna no te molestes seguramente termino de ayudar a tamao y vino al patio y me veia pasar-dijo yoh  
  
-la estas defendiendo-dice anna para después verlo con una de sus miradas frias. -n-no-dice yoh mas nervioso que hace rato.  
  
1500 abdominales-dice anna dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejando escapar un suspiro de yoh. Después de eso yoh dejo a marion en la banca para irse mas lejos y no causar mas problemas con su prometida. Marion se volvio a sentar en la banca.  
  
no marion no puede sentir eso por el....... no puede pensaba marion con la mirada baja mientras que sin darse cuenta alguien la observaba desde un árbol con una nueva idea en su cabeza.  
  
A-KA: nimodo que no sepan quien es el que esta trepado en un arbol. Como le encanta ami señor hao estar trepado no??? Jeje asi que no pueden decir que los deja con la duda pero si pueden decir que esta corto el capitulo por que a mi tambien me lo parecio pero ya no daba mas mi cabezita enfermita XD  
  
FERGIE: oye tienes nuevos mensajes.  
  
A-KA: enserio!! Me sigue pareciendo rarito tu nombre  
  
FERGIE: ¬¬ y que quieres tu me lo pusiste.  
  
A-KA: ! Pues si pero que tal otro nombre?  
  
FERGIE: sale pero cual?  
  
A-KA: en el proximo capitulo te digo orita mi cabeza no da mas.  
  
FERGIE: ! Ok y que no vas a contestar los mensajes? A-KA: a si yoh!!!!!!!! Horo horo!!!!!!!!!(grita como loca)  
  
Horo: no grites ya estamos aquí.  
  
A-KA: que bueno a que no saben que tengo 2 mensajes nuevos.  
  
Horo: ay que felicidad (dice sarcásticamente)  
  
A-KA: callate o traigo a pilika.  
  
Horo: ok ya me calle que bueno que tienes mas mensajes si quieres yo los leo por ti.  
  
A-KA: para eso les hable.  
  
Horo: ok el primero es de.........  
  
A-KA: esperate calmado.... primero quiero agradecer a adelicia y a yukari que me dejaron review y no les conteste: perdon lo siento mucho. Ahora si horo síguele.  
  
Horo: mm... ok el primero es de hanna.  
  
A-KA: o.o en serio quieres un tamaoxyoh, annaxhao y un horoxmary o.o ve encontra de mis principios xD jeje es broma pero nose si se pueda eso pero si te puedo a segurar que va aver algo de yohxmary y annaxhao solo algo .  
  
Yoh: y hay otro de rosa salome ticse.  
  
A-KA: gracias si verdad que esta algo loco el fic jeje.  
  
A-KA: ok quiero agradecer a todos por darse el tiempo para leer mi fic y decirles que los capitulos van a estar todos los jueves. Ok gracias GRACIAS MATA NEE!! 


	8. una oportunidad de conocerse

A-KA: hola!!! Si ya se lo k tengo que decir que shaman king no es mio ni los personajes ni la historia ni nada T.T ( no mas depresion no!!) y creanme que si fuera mio( se se ponen los ojos como estrellas) ya estuviera shaman king 3 jaja. Ok aki ta el 8 capitulo.  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO #8  
  
- No marion no puede sentir eso por el........... no puede- después de pensar eso, marion se quedo sentada por unos segundos mas pensando. ignorando que alguien la observaba Se levanto de la banca y fue hacia la cocina donde estaban tamao, pilika y anna.  
  
Tamao terminaba el desayuno, pilika sentada y aburrida pensando en otra cosa y anna estaba igual de pensativa que pilika. Habia mucho silencio en la habitación en eso se oyó una voz.  
  
-hola , chicas!!!-grito enérgicamente jun que recien llegaba con len a la pensión.  
  
-hola......-contesto pilika con tono de aburrimiento.  
  
-buenos dias señorita jun- dice tamao sin voltear a verla  
  
-buenos dias- vuelve a saludar jun con una sonrisa, después dirije su mirada a marion- hola- le dice  
  
-buenos dias-dice marion con una cara seria.  
  
-mi nombre es jun, jun tao, creo que ayer no tuvimos el gusto de presentarnos, cual es tu nombre?- le pregunta jun  
  
marion-  
  
-que lindo nombre-dice jun, después voltea a ver a las demas y ve a pilika aburrida y casi callendose al suelo del sueño que tenia, a tamao trabajando como maquinita (cuando no??) y a anna con la vista perdida en algun punto de la mesa.  
  
-que les pasa chicas?? Ustedes nunca son asi- pregunta jun con curiosidad.  
  
-como asi.... asi somos que no???-le responde pilika  
  
-no, ustedes tienen algo y por eso andan tan calladas.... díganme que ocurre.-dice jun pero ahora con un tono de preocupación  
  
pilika fue la unica que se decidio a hablar después de tener esperando a jun.  
  
-pues....veras..... lo mio es algo.... muy difícil...-dice viendo de reojo a tamao- por que hay varias personas involucradas-dice viendo anna que aun seguia perdida en la mesa y a marion que estaba parada en la puerta. -aaaaaaa.......creo que ya entendi-dice jun algo divertida.  
  
-mary puedes venir-se oyó a lo lejos la voz de kanna. Marion salió de la cocina.  
  
-es demasiado callada.-dice jun  
  
-si.... yo no e hablado con ella-dice pilika ahora mas interesada en la platica.  
  
-mmm que les parece si hacemos algo o vamos a algún lugar para conocernos todas-dice jun entusiasmada. Después pilika se puso de nuevo activa como si le hubieran dado un súper vitamina.  
  
-siiiiiiiiii-grita- vamos de compras nosotras seis-dice pilika  
  
-no te olvidas de alguien?-pregunta jun apuntándole con la mirada a anna.  
  
-si....pero nose si quiera ir-  
  
-por que no le preguntas-dice jun  
  
pilika se mueve de su asiento para quedar frente a anna, después toca su hombro para llamar su atención. Anna levanta la mirada.  
  
-oye.....mm... esque ya se que esto no te llama mucho la atención pero nos preguntábamos si quieres ir con jun, tamao, marion, kanna, matti y yo de compras.......quieres?-dice pilika algo nerviosa pues pudo interrumpir algun importante pensamiento de anna.  
  
-yo pagare todo anna-dice jun con un brillo en los ojos y sacando su tarjeta platino xD  
  
anna se queda pensando por un momento.- esta bien-dice para volver a meterse en sus pensamientos.  
  
-siiiii-grita pilika de nuevo.- ahora les voy a decir a matti, kanna y marion enseguida vuelvo.- pilika sale de la cocina a buscarlas.  
  
La habitación se queda de otra vez en silencio, tamao ahora servia los platos mientras que jun se disponia a hablar con anna. Jun se acerco a anna por un lado y le hablo.  
  
- que pasa?, en que piensas?-pregunto jun  
  
anna sin darse cuenta empezo a hablar.  
  
-esque yo nose si....- se interrumpio anna misma parecia volver a la realidad.  
  
-no sabes que?- pregunto jun  
  
-no nada.- dijo anna molesta. Jun solo le sonrio.  
  
Afuera en el patio:  
  
Len pasaba por donde yoh hacia su entrenamiento.  
  
-triple entrenamiento??- pregunto len con tono burlon  
  
-si...-lloriqueo yoh  
  
después len se quedo viendo hacia donde estaban marion, kanna, matti y ahora pilika platicando con ellas.  
  
-uyy a quien ves haci len- dice yoh con cara de picaro - sera mejor que te calles.-dice len dirigiéndole la mirada a yoh.  
  
-estabas viendo a marion??-pregunta yoh.  
  
-no- dice len  
  
-entonces a matti.-  
  
-no!- dice len enojado  
  
-pues kanna es muy grande para ti pero.....- len lo interrumpio de un golpe a la cabeza.-  
  
-que no estoy viendo a nadie!!!-grita len  
  
-aaaa ya se veias a pilika!!- dice yoh con doble carita de picaro.  
  
Len se puso totalmente rojo  
  
- si si era ella te lo dije-dice yoh  
  
-sera mejor que te calles-dice len en eso llegan horo y lyserg a donde estaban yoh y len.  
  
Horo( abrazando a len como su almohada)- no mami no me quiero levantar.-  
  
ALEJATE DE MI NO ME TOQUES!!- grita len empujando a horo y haciéndolo volver en si.  
  
-hay perdoname mami esque casi no dormi me levante a las 7-dice horo recargándose en lyserg.  
  
- ja!! Yo me levanto a las 6 a entrenar y no soy tu mami.-dice len enojado  
  
-y como es que no te estas durmiendo.- dice yoh  
  
- yo duermo bien pues no me preocupo por que un loco que esta metido en mi casa me mate.-dice len enojado.- por que dejaste que hao se quedara yoh.- dice len mas enojado y haciendo que lyserg hiciera una cara.  
  
- no crees que hay que darle una oportunidad len?- dice yoh calmado como siempre.  
  
-otra oportunidad para que te mate-responde len  
  
-para que va a querer matarme si ya no tiene caso.- dice yoh  
  
-y si solo quiere venganza- dice len haciendo que horo y lyserg se pusieran alerta de la conversación.  
  
- len tiene razon yoh.-dice horo con cara seria (o.o yo me sorprendi)  
  
- tengo que darle una oportunidad, ademas es mi hermano.-dice yoh  
  
-si yoh pero el es horrible, es un loco.-dice horo.  
  
-entonces yo tambien soy algun tipo de loco pues me parezco a el- dice yoh  
  
-ese no es el punto ademas eres muy diferente a el.-dice len.  
  
-hermano!!!-llega pilika grtandole a horo.  
  
-que quieres pilika.-le responde horo  
  
-hoy vamos a salir todas de compras, solo queria decirte.-dice pilika  
  
-y para que de compras que no tienes ropa?- dice horo. -hermano!!-le vuelve a gritar pilika.- es para conocernos mejor.  
  
- asi y de donde vas a sacer dinero ee???-dice horo  
  
-jun se ofrecio a pagar todo.-  
  
- mi hermana y su gran corazon- dice len en forma burlona hacia pilika.  
  
-al menos sabemos que ella tiene un enorme corazon no como tu que lo unico que tienes enorme es tu cabezota.-dice pilika muy enojada.  
  
-sera mejor que te calles niña o te ira muy mal .- amenaza len  
  
-oye que te traes con mi hermanita.-dice horo poniéndose delante de pilika. Empezaban a pelear cuando tamao dijo.- el desayuno. Pilika se fue a la cocina y se quedaron lyserg, horo, len e yoh.  
  
-ven las chicas se van a dar tiempo para conocerse, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.-dice yoh  
  
-yo no pienso ir a comprar ropa con hao-dice horo.  
  
-no a lo que me refiero es que mientras ellas se van de compras nosotros nos conozcamos mejor.-dice yoh  
  
-esta bien.-dice len .- pero si hao piensa hacerme daño va a conocer mi puño.-dice len enojado.  
  
-muchachos vengan a desayunar.-grita jun. Todos se van a la cocina. En el desayuno estuvo todo muy calmado. La mañana paso muy rapida tanto que ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Las chicas ya iban saliendo de la pension. -espero que estén bien sin nosotras- decia pilika mientras se alejaban de la pension, esto provoco risitas de tamao y jun.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial platicaban para conocerse. Jun con kanna, pilika y tamao platicaban con matti mientras que anna y marion iban calladas. Los hombres que habia en el centro comercial se les quedaban viendo al grupito que caminababan solas sin ningun hombre. Mientras los hombres que las veian se preguntaban si tenian novio y otros las miraban acosadoramente, esto molestaba a anna y a marion pues eran las unicas poniendo antencion al camino.  
  
-por que nos ven asi.- le pregunto inocentemente marion a anna.  
  
-por que somos demasiado para ellos y sus mentes perversas.-dice anna muy seria. Marion se quedo callada.  
  
EN LA PENSION:  
  
Estaban los muchachos viendo la película del aro. Hao estaba sentado en la ventana, yoh atrás del sillon junto con horo horo y manta y len y lyserg sentados en el piso. En una de las escenas de la pelicula donde suena el telefono justo en ese momento sono el telefono en la casa y todos dieron un salto tremendo.  
  
-quien va a contestar?-pregunto len  
  
yo voto por yoh ademas es su casa.-dice horo horo abrazando un osito de peluche.  
  
y-yo.....yo!!-grita yoh. El telefono seguia sonando.  
  
Yoh fue hacia el telefono con todos detrás de el. Yoh se imaginaba que por el telefono le dirian seven days. Tomo el telefono y dijo con un hilito de voz.  
  
- bueno.....- dice yoh nervioso y con todos atrás.  
  
-en donde estabas idiota!!!!!-le grita anna por el telefono. Al oir la voz de anna todos los demas dan un suspiro.  
  
-ay annita no sabes que gusto me da oir tu voz.-le lloriquea yoh.  
  
-tonto!!!...... solo hablaba para ver si no an destruido mi casa.-dice anna enojada.  
  
- no annita todo esta bien aquí.- dice yoh mas calmado.  
  
-esta bien nos tardaremos en llegar un poco mas asi que quiero encontrar mi casa reluciente 0k??.-  
  
-si anna- dice yoh  
  
anna cuelga el telefono y todos se van a la sala a recoger el cochinero que hicieron.  
  
-y mientras llegan que vamos a hacer.-dice manta- la película ya acabo y nos perdimos el final.  
  
-gracias a dios!!!!!-grita horo horo abrazando a su osito.  
  
-de donde sacaste ese tonto osito?- le pregunta len  
  
- no le digas asi.- dice horo enojado.- no lo escuches teddy.-le dice horo a su osito.  
  
-si que se traumo.-dice len  
  
-mm bueno de que hablamos-dice yoh  
  
-que les parece de lo que mas queremos en la vida.-dice hao  
  
-bueno lo que yo mas deseo en la vida es una novia!!!-grita horo horo.  
  
-y tu manta?-pregunta yoh.  
  
-yo mmm..(se queda pensativo).-quiero la laptop mas nuevo en el mundo la xpp3000 dicen que solo ay 20 en el mundo.-manta se queda con ojitos soñadores.  
  
Todos: o.o  
  
Aaa si muy bien manta algun dia la tendras.-tu lyserg que deseas mas en el mundo.-  
  
Pues yo no lo se..-dice lyserg tambien pensando.  
  
Yo se que es lo que mas desea len.-dice yoh con cara picara.  
  
-asi que deseo?- le pregunta len  
  
-pues deseas ser novio de pilika!!!!-grita yoh a todo pulmon. A len le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja y se puso colorado al grado de dejar a un tomate palido mientras que horo horo empezo a gritar por que por que mi pobre hermanita y cosas asi.  
  
Mientras estos hacian su teatro hao se decidio a hablar.  
  
- ustedes no sabes reconocer a alguien bueno.- dice hao  
  
-como???-pregunta yoh  
  
-pues aquí tienen a marion y ni si quiera se fijan en ella.-  
  
Todos:.......  
  
-que...acaso... no se les hace ... nose...bonita.-dice hao sin preocuparse todos: o.o  
  
mientras que los chicos estaban impresionados por lo que hao decia las chicas llegaban a la casa.  
  
-ya llegamos!!- grita pilika  
  
entraban a la sala cuando un rayo ilumino todo el cielo seguido de un tremendo trueno que dejo a todos helados, ninguno se movio de su lugar, después empezaron a oir la lluvia que caia fuertemente. Empezaron a tranquilizarse cuando de pronto otro trueno sono en el cielo y con el se fue la luz. Todos seguían en sus lugares sin saber que hacer. Y a obscuras!!!!  
  
A-KA: uuuuyyyy que suave 16 personas en una casota y entre esos 16 hay 8 mujeres las cuales 5 o 6 son menos de edad con....(toz) todo alborotado(mas toz) y 8 hombres de los cuales hay un gay (ryu) 2 inocententes y tiernos (yoh y lyserg) 2 medio loquitos (len y horo xD) un enano y un hao....que al igual que las mujeres tienen ( le da un ataque de toz) todo alborotado. Jaja que cosas pasaran en la casa ya hasta parece big brother :-S.  
  
FERGIE: que estas pensando hacer con esos pobres personajes( se ven a todos los personajes en una habitación negra todos juntitos en una esquinita y con una luz sobre ellos) y de donde sacaste eso de la tormenta.  
  
A-KA: pues algo que paso en realidad nomas que yo estaba con mi familia y no con hao (empieza a llorar) buaaaaaa quiero estar con todos ahí.  
  
FERGIE: calmate loca.  
  
A-KA: aa eso me recuerda que tengo que presentar a alguien es mi lado malvado??? Pues si algo asi.  
  
FERGIE: y quien es si yo soy tu lado bueno tengo que saber quien es el malo no??.  
  
A-KA: pues si ( aclara su garganta) señoras y señores de lo mas lejano y oscuro de mi ser (todos tienen un lado asi) aquí esta la fantástica la fabulosa la gran KAORU (se oyen aplausos de una grabadora)  
  
KAORU: hola gente!!!!  
  
FERGIE: nimodo que animales.. oye a ella le pusiste mejor nombre que a mi.  
  
A-KA: si ya se esque nose el tuyo lo pense muy rapido por eso.  
  
FERGIE: ¬¬  
  
KAORU: oye a-ka tienes mensajes.  
  
A-KA: ok gracias len!!!! Horo horo!!!! Yoh!!!! Vengan a aca.  
  
Horo: y ahora que ya limpiamos la casa, lavamos el carro las ventanas , planchamos tu ropa que mas quieres nos explotas!!  
  
A-KA: (rie nerviosa) jaja ay no le agan acaso se quedo traumado con el aro jeje. Oye horo horo el lindo, dulce y tierno horo horo necesito un favor por eso les hable.  
  
Horo. Aa bueno asi cambian las cosas en quieres que te ayudemos.  
  
A-KA. Pues quiero que me digan quien me mando el review eso es todo. Yoh empiézale tu.  
  
Yoh: ok el primero es de yessenia leon ore:  
  
A-KA: aaaa gracias en serio te parecio lindo pues muchas gracias, que raro la mayoria me pide celos pues eso les dare jjeje sabes yo tambien quiero estar con los hermanitos askura y es bueno que tengas a alguien con quien pelearte por algun personaje yo no tengo amigos que les guste el anime se creen los muy grandotes para ver eso...pues bueno en fin muchas gracias y claro que lo voy a contuniar.  
  
Len: el siguiente es de umi.  
  
A-KA: muchas gracias por tu review y si si van a quedar las parejas que pides pero para eso van a pasar un par de cosillas por ahí jeje gracias.  
  
Horo: el siguiente es de yukari.  
  
A-KA: aaaaa gracias por el mensaje sabes que lei el mensaje mas de 5 veces... que loca no jaja pero en fin si no sabes me encanta poner celoso a todo el mundo si eso va a ayudar al fic claro que va a ver celos de parte de yoh muchos no sabes por que pero si jeje. No que no te caiga mal marion pues dejame adelantarte que ella es como una victima mas jeje de hao o lago asi pronto veras como... y de esa petición sobre esa pareja claro que va a ver pero esque primero es el chisme y después la accion..... si se le puede llamar accion jeje.bueno pues muchas gracias en serio.  
  
Horo: uuyy si no sabes casi se desmaya cuando vio tu review y eso de que lo leyo mas de 5 veces es cierto nos consta a todos pues lo dijo de memoria como mil veces. T.T hasta yo me lose....  
  
A-KA: otra cosa que no tenias que decir horo horo veras orita que llegue pilika como te va a ir. Bueno cambiando de tema se preguntaran por que lo puse tan tarde este cap pues para empezar tuve mucha mala suerte el dia que lo empeze a escribir no podia hacer nada pues se cerraba la ventanita al dia siguiente lo deje a medias por que me sacaron de mi habitad natural ( compu tele y musica) para ir con unos primos después me quede a dormir con mis primos y cuando llegue a la casa CATASTROFE!!!!!! Me habian borrado todas la fotos de shamn king junto con el cap y muchas cosas mas. Bueno ahí ta mi explicaon ok gracias manden review y bie. 


	9. en la oscuridad de la noche

A-KA: hola, lo unico que les digo es que al final les explico todo.  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
CAPITULO#9  
  
Un rayo ilumino todo el cielo seguido de un ruidoso trueno haciendo que los shamanes se quedaran inmóviles.  
  
Los chicos estaban en una esquina de la sala mientras que las chicas estaban casi en el centro.  
  
-Hermano!!- grito pilika con miedo.  
  
-Calmate pilika no tengas miedo.- le contesto horo.  
  
-Ja!! Mira quien lo dice el que esta abrazado de su osito.- dice len burlon.  
  
-Callate!!-grita furioso horo horo- como puedes ver si esta oscuro?-  
  
-Horo horo suéltame!!- grita manta asfixiado.  
  
-Ay manta eras tu.- dice horo y suelta lo que traía en las manos.  
  
-que me sueltes!!-vuelve a gritar manta.  
  
-pero si ya te solte.-  
  
-creo que esa era mi pierna- dice yoh.  
  
-tenia tu pierna?-dice horo.  
  
-entonces quien me esta matando.- grita manta.  
  
-lo siento manta creo que soy yo.- dice ryu y suelta lo que traia en las manos.  
  
-no usted me estaba abrazando a mi.- dice lyserg  
  
-ayy mi cabello-grita hao.  
  
-quien jalo mi brazo.- pregunta len.  
  
-lo siento- dice lyserg.  
  
Yoh solto lo que traia en las manos.  
  
-manta, eres tu manta??- le pregunto yoh a la cosa que estaba tirada en el suelo.  
  
- no ese es mi osito.- dice horo tomando su oso.  
  
- quien esta jalando mi cabello- grito hao.  
  
-ese fui yo- dice len. Todos empezaron a gritar y quejarse.  
  
-silencio!!- grita anna. El silencio volvio a la habitación.  
  
-tamao tu sabes donde están las linternas.- pregunta anna.  
  
-si señorita anna.- tamao iba hacia la cocina cuando- ayyy-grita  
  
-que.... que pasa tamao??- pregunta pilika.  
  
-ayy..... me golpee con la pared.-lloriquea tamao.- aquí estan las linternas –le da una a anna. Anna apunta su linterna hacia los chicos.  
  
-aa hermano que haces!!.- dice pilika horrorizada.  
  
Todos estaban unos encima de otros.  
  
- levántate ya!!- le exigió pilika a su hermano.  
  
Mientras todos se levantaban un ruido se oyó en el segundo piso.  
  
-que fue eso??- dice tamao nerviosa.  
  
-quien es el gracioso.- pregunta anna creyendo que es alguno de ellos.  
  
-pero anna todos estamos aquí.- dice yoh.  
  
El ruido se podía oír mas cerca.  
  
Anna tomo su linterna y se encamino a las escaleras con los demas detrás de ella. Subia las escaleras con todos respirándole al cuello.  
  
-dejen de hacer eso!!-grita anna  
  
todos: o.o  
  
-que, por que ponen esa cara-pregunta anna. Yoh apunto detrás de ella, anna volteo y justo frente de ella estaban unos grandes ojos rojos.  
  
Todos gritaron. Anna apunto su linterna a los ojos rojos.  
  
-no haga eso señorita anna.-dice fausto con eliza aun lado.  
  
Todos dieron un suspiro.  
  
-Van dos veces que me muero en este dia.-dice horo callendose desmayado en los brazos de pilika.  
  
-que hacian afuera- pregunta yoh a fausto.  
  
-estábamos viendo las estrellan cuando comenzo a llover, entramos a la casa y ya no habia luz.  
  
Otro trueno retumbo en el cielo.  
  
-ayy esto va enserio- dice horo parándose de nuevo.  
  
-que horas son?.- pregunta anna.  
  
-las 9:30.-dice tamao.  
  
-bien todos a dormir.- ordena anna.  
  
-que miedo yo solito.- lloriquea horo.  
  
-por que no dormimos todos en una sola habitación.- dice yoh refiriéndose a los hombres.  
  
-por mi esta bien, nomas no se me acerquen.- dice horo y se mete a un cuanto.  
  
-buenas noches.-dice lyserg y entra al cuarto. -hasta mañana.- dice ryu y se va junto con lyserg. Manta iba detrás de ellos.  
  
-que descansen- dice yoh que entra junto con hao a la habitación.  
  
-buenas noches-dice fausto y se retira a otra habitación con eliza.  
  
Las chicas se apartaron un poco de la habitación de los chicos para platicar, solo anna se queda frente a la habitación.  
  
- deberíamos hacer lo mismo.- dice jun.  
  
- sii!! Que les parece?- pregunta pilika al trio.  
  
Ella se miran entre si  
  
-esta bien.- dice matti.  
  
Mientras ellas platicaban anna y len que aun no entraba al cuarto se pusieron a hablar.  
  
-asi que se conocieron mejor ee??.- pregunta len.  
  
- no mucho.- le contesta anna.  
  
-pues ellas si.- dice len volteando a ver a las demas. Anna solo las mira.  
  
-te molesta tu rival marion.- dice len. Anna lo mira con su mirada matadora.  
  
-calmate.- dice len.- bueno buenas noches.  
  
-buenas noches- dice anna sin ganas.  
  
Pilika llega hasta donde estaba anna justo cuando len entra al cuarto.  
  
-oye anna quieres estar con nosotras.- le pregunta.  
  
-si anna como la noche se parece a la de una película de terror por que no hacemos lo mismo que los chicos y no dormimos en toda la noche.-dice jun.  
  
Anna mira a todas y luego dice.  
  
-esta bien, pero me dejaran dormir.-dice  
  
Todas entran a una habitación. Mientras que en la habitación de los chicos todos estaban platicando.  
  
-uyyy miren a quien encontre a la señora de horo.- dice len que en su mano traía un oso con vestido.  
  
- deja a la señora de teddy.- grita horo.  
  
-obligame.- dice len.  
  
Mientras len trataba de estrangular ala osita, horo le diro un almohadazo.  
  
-ja ja jaja- se burla horo- ahora si dame mi.....- horo fue interrumpido por otro almohadazo de len.  
  
- esto no va a quedar asi- dice len  
  
-pues que bueno que lo dices.-dice horo quien ahora traia una almohada en las manos.  
  
Todos se hacen hacia atrás y manta saca un traje de referí de nose donde y empieza a dar indicaciones.  
  
-lo único no permitido son los golpes bajos- dice manta.- esta bien??.....pues a darse con todo.  
  
Se empiezan a dar len y horo por todas partes. Como muchos de los almohadazos también le llegaban a ryu y lyserg decidieron también meterse a la pelea junto con el referi que los estaba molestando. Hao se pega mas a la pared y solo los observaba con asombro.  
  
-asi que te gusta marion- llego diciendo yoh y sentándose a un lado de el.  
  
-sigues con eso.- le dice hao.  
  
-pues esque nos sorprendiste a todos, nunca lo creimos de ti.- dice yoh.  
  
- mm...si no saben yo tambien....-se interrumpe el mismo.  
  
-tu tambien que?- pregunta yoh.  
  
-no nada olvídalo, iba a contra decirme –dice hao  
  
una almohada llega hasta hao.  
  
-uuuuppss-dice horo. Hao toma la almohada junto con yoh se une a la pelea.  
  
En el cuarto de las chicas:  
  
-mm..que hacemos.-dice pilika.  
  
Nadie contesta.  
  
-y si les hacemos una broma a los chicos.- dice jun  
  
-siii tengo la broma perfecta.- grita pilika  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos:  
  
Todos estaban tirados con almohadas destrozadas y con dolor de cabeza por tantos golpes. A lo lejos se oye el sonido del telefono.  
  
-contesten!!-dice anna desde la otra habitación.  
  
-ay otra vez.- dice yoh  
  
-a quien se le ocurre llamar tan tarde.- dice horo.  
  
-tal vez nos dicen que nos quedan solo siete dias de vida.-dice hao en broma. Todos empiezan a reirse. Como si nada todos se callan y ponen cara de o.o  
  
-ve a contestar yoh.- dice len.  
  
-si voy todos van con migo-dice yoh.  
  
-yo acompaño a don yoh.-dice ryu.  
  
-pues yo tambien para que no digan que soy cobarde.-dice horo.  
  
De alguna forma todos estaban otra vez detrás de yoh y frente al telefono que seguia sonando.  
  
-que horas son?-pregunta lyserg entre susurros.  
  
-son las 10.- dice horo.  
  
-oigan no es esa la hora en que en la película llaman por telefono.-dice manta asustado.  
  
-sigues creyendo en eso manta.-dice yoh contestando el telefono. Se escucha una voz por el telefono, yoh se queda con cara de o.o  
  
-que......que pasa?-pregunta manta. Todos se ponen en un circulo para escuchar el telefono.  
  
-aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-gritan todos y salen corriendo a una esquina de la sala.  
  
-diganme que oí mal por favor!!-grita horo.  
  
-no.......si recibíamos esa llamada solo nos quedaran siete dias de vida- llora manta.  
  
-no es justo me dijeron que era mentira.-dice horo asustado.  
  
-y como íbamos a saber que era verdad tonto!!-le dice len.  
  
-quien dejo la tele prendida?-pregunta hao.  
  
-yo no fui, ustedes fueron-dice yoh y les pregunta a los demas. Todos niegan con la cabeza. Todos voltean a la tele solo se veian puntitos negros y blancos(como cuando no se ve un canal)  
  
-aaaaa es lo mismo que en la película- grita manta.  
  
-pero que no eran siete dias de vida nomas.- dice horo  
  
-pues parace que tiene muchas ganas de matarnos.-dice lyserg  
  
- no puede ser.... que son gallinas??-dice hao después se separa de la esquina y se pone enfrente de los demás.- de seguro es una broma.-dice.  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
- por que la cara?-pregunta hao.  
  
-detrás de ti- dice yoh hao se voltea y en puerta de la sala apenas vio con la escaza luz de luna que entraba por una ventana la figura de una niña de cabello largo que se acercaba a ellos. Todos los demas estaban temblando del miedo.  
  
-ahora si....... ya nos toca-dice horo- y yo que nunca le dije a pilika que la quería mucho.  
  
- no....... tengo mucha vida por delante.- dice manta.- mi brillante futuro como presidente de la empresa de mi papa.(supongamos que tiene un súper empresa multimillonaria ¬¬)  
  
-nunca volveré a ver mi motocicleta-llora ryu  
  
-no voy a poder vengarme de hao.- dice lyserg. Todos voltean a verlo (auque se supone que esta oscuro por que se fue la luz ¬¬)que?-dice lyserg.(aunque no se como supo que lo estaban viendo por k no habia luz)  
  
-pero si ya nos van a matar a todos.- dice len  
  
la niña estaba mas cerca de ellos, caminaba muy despacio parecía gustarle verlos sufrir (mas bien oírlos como ya dije esta oscuro ¬¬)  
  
-yo nunca le dije a mi hermana que la quiero tambien.-dice len algo rojo.  
  
-yo....yo....-tartamudea yoh- buaaa no me quiero morir-llora.  
  
-no es momento para llorar-le dice horo-mejor di que es lo que nunca hiciste y ahora tienes que lamentarte por eso.  
  
-bueno pues ...esque yo...-dice yoh lo demas se lo dice a horo horo en el oido.  
  
-tan chiquito y pensando en esas cosas.- dice horo horo.  
  
-pues que es lo que nunca hiciste-dice len. Yoh le dice lo mismo que a horo horo en el oído.  
  
-verdad que esta muy chiquito para pensar en esas cosas-dice horo.  
  
-la verdad pienso en que hace años debio hacer eso.-dice len.  
  
yoh: °°  
  
sin darse cuenta (por andar platicando ¬¬) la niña ya estaba frente a ellos. Todos gritaron y empezaron a pegase mas a la pared uno de ellos encendió el interruptor y la sala estaba iluminada. Pudieron ver que la niña de cabello largo era pilika con un camisón blanco y largo. Mientras que pilika se retorcia en el piso de tanta risa, los chicos estaban mas avergonzados que nunca, después vieron a las demas en la puerta tambien riéndose a mas no poder menos anna, marion y kanna ( las amargadas xD no es cierto) ellas solo mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-yo tambien te quiero hermano.- dice pilika entre risa y risa.  
  
- siempre supe que me querías len.-dice jun abrazando a su hermano.- suéltame!! Suéltame!!-gritaba len todo rojo.  
  
Las chicas seguían riéndose y los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que retirarse a su habitación.  
  
-esto no se va a quedar asi-le dijo horo a los demas.  
  
-eso si que fue divertido-dice jun  
  
-si lo se casi se hacen del miedo.- decia pilika con lagrimas en los ojos de tanta risa.  
  
-ahora ay que recoger la sala.-dice tamao. -no....-dice anna. Todas la miran.- mañana limpiaran ellos.  
  
Las chicas tambien se van a su cuarto.  
  
Pasaron las horas ya eran las 11:30 y las chicas ya tenian sueño.  
  
-estan muy callados-dice anna asomando su cabeza por la puerta para ver la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-tal vez se durmieron de susto.-dice pilika.  
  
-alguien quiere agua?- dice tamao.  
  
-por que preguntas- dice anna.  
  
-esque yo voy para abajo a tomar agua.-dice tamao.  
  
-que miedo mejor vamos todas.-dice pilika.  
  
Todas bajan a tomar agua y cando regresan a la habitación:  
  
-que raro.- dice anna acercándose a una puerta.  
  
-que??- dice pilika.  
  
-siento la presencia de unos tontos que se escondieron.- dice anna abriendo la puerta. Todos salen disparados ( se metieron a un cuarto chiquito y oscuro o.o)-que querian hacernos.- dice anna.  
  
- no......yo.....ee... nada....-dice yoh.  
  
-asi y por que las almohadas.- pregunta anna al ver que traen almohadas.  
  
-aaa.... esto....jiji.....no...nomas-dice yoh.  
  
-nada que nomas..yo vien a cobrar venganza.-dice horo y se abalanza sobre pilika para darle un almohadazo. Lo que nunca penso esque pilika ya tenia una almohada y le pego primero.  
  
- ayyy eso dolio.-dice horo tirado.  
  
-contra ellos!!!!- Grita pilika. Todas las chicas empiezan a golpear a los chicos y los chicos a las chicas.  
  
Anna logra salirse de los ataques y se va al balcón (es en donde yoh vio pasar a lago por la tierra )(creo que así se llama)después llega yoh.  
  
-por que ya no peleas.-le dice yoh.  
  
-ya los golpee a todos.-dice anna.  
  
Se quedaron un momento sin hablar.  
  
-te molesta que hao y las demas esten aquí?-le pregunta yoh.  
  
-por que preguntas.- dice anna.  
  
-pues.... e visto que todos se hablan y..-yoh fue interrumpido.  
  
-oigan tortolitos se piensan quedar ahí afuera o que?-dice horo.  
  
Anna se mete y le da un almohadazo a horo. Yoh tambien se mete.  
  
En la esquina de una habitación estaba marion observando a los demas.  
  
- que pasa.-dice hao.  
  
-nada.- responde marion.  
  
-matti y kanna estan repartiendo golpes a todos por que tu no?-le pregunta hao.  
  
-Mari no quiere.- De repente hao le da un golpe en la espalda con la almohada.  
  
-no piensas pegarme.-le dice hao.  
  
-no.-responde marion.  
  
-por que no- dice hao.  
  
-Mari no quiere pegarle al señor hao.-dice.  
  
-si me pegas tu te seguiré pegando.-dijo hao. Marion le dio un pequeño golpe a hao. (n/a y ya se empezaron a pegar los 2 por que ya me aburrieron eso de que si y que no)  
  
mientras todos se golpeaban a todos un ruido sono de la plata baja (ahora la baja, después el techo, el baño... ¬¬)  
  
-otra vez-dice horo  
  
-debe de ser fausto-dice ryu.  
  
Todos siguen golpeadonse a mas no poder cuando escuchan el sonido de un balazo. Se quedan sin moverse.  
  
-ese no fue fausto.-dice horo.  
  
-ELIZA, NOO!!.-grita fausto.  
  
La historia se vuelve a repetir.  
  
A-KA: pobre eliza T.T pero no aya que poner u y eso de que les iba a explicar pues aki ta la explicación.  
  
Recuerdan que les dije que el capitulo pasado lo subi tarde por que me lo habian borrado creo que les conte media historia de mi vida pero era necesario que lo supieran para que vieran por que paso eso. Ahora otra cosa si acaso hay alguien leyendo mi historia los capitulos los voy a subir cada viernes para que me den tiempo de escribirla .  
  
KAORU: me dijiste que te recordara sobre una tal jeanne. Ke no??.  
  
A-KA: aa si estaba pensando como mi lyserg en esta historia se queda solito dije por que no ponerle a jeanne como pareja ya que las parejas son las normales como pilikaxlen horoxtamao yohxanna pero tambien algo de yohxmarion y de haoxanna y como ven mi lyserg esta solituu!! Y no lo quiero dejar asi y otra cosa que pense es que como casi todas las parejas tienen competencia la competencia de la jeanne seria matti (nose nomas se me ocurrio xD) pero no crean que jeanne hará una aparición espectacular si no que llegara en el proximo capitulo como si nada dira algo asi como.- anda por aki y me acorde que no les habia pedido disculpas por lo del toneo de shamanes.- algo asi dira y pues ve alyserg y se queda en la casa después ve a hao y se queda con cara de o.o o algo asi. Otra cosa mas que pensé es en poner cada 2 semanas los capitulos pero nose si no recibo reviews que como ven tengo muy pocos ya no seguire la historia. O si la sigo seria poner el capitulo cada 2 semanas no los viernes como dije antes.  
  
LEN: pensate mucho esta semana.  
  
A-KA: si ya se casi se me quema el cerebro. Ok espero muchos reviews espero jeje.  
  
GRACIAS. MATTA NEE!! 


	10. jamas te desveles uu

A-KA: hola.......este es ya el capitulo 10 y eso me da gusto pues nunca pense que estuviera tan largo(para mi eso es largo) y lo que le falta todavia (uuyy si aja) pero ya enserio si me da gusto que sean 10 capitulos y que aya sobrevivido a todas las cosas que me decian por los reviews (aunke casi siempre eran cosas buenas) y gracias a ustedes (a los que lo leen si hay alguien.......) la historia sigue. Ok sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el 10 capitulo.

**TODO POR TI.**

**CAPITULO # 10**

**JAMAS TE DESVELES!!!**

**Hecho por: annita-kyouyama de asakura.**

**°°°°°°°°**

**disclaimer:** shaman king no es mio si no de hiroyuki takei.

**°°°°°°°°**

En la pension asakura habia silencio, mucho silencio, algo extraño pues en esa casa siempre habia ruido, pero lo mas extraño es que no habia nadie....¿dónde estaban todos?.......

°°°° En el hospital °°°°

-por favor señor cálmese –le gritaban los doctores a fausto.

-no!!! Eliza!!-gritaba fausto tratando de cruzar la puerta donde estaba eliza.

-señor en un momento saldran a decirle como esta su esposa, pero por favor cálmese.-dice el hombre vestido de blanco tratando de sujetarlo.

Los demas estaban mirando la escena que hacia fausto. No podian hacer nada lo habian intentando todo para calmarlo, ademas sabian que fausto jamas dejaria sola a Eliza.

-pobre fausto dice yoh.

-a de ser terrible revivir el pasado-dijo len.

-espero que el bebe de Eliza este bien.-dice jun preocupada.

Hao estaba sentado escuchando todo lo que decian de fausto. Después de un rato se enfado de escucharlos y por poco se duerme del aburrimiento cuando pasa un simple humano frente a el llorando a mas no poder.

-que patético!!-penso hao.

Mas tarde pasa otro humano pero este iba saltando de felicidad.

Hao levanta su ceja izquierda en forma de admiración, no comprendía por que unos estaban felices mientras que otros se deshacían llorando.

-no hace falta entenderlos-penso- son simples humanos algun dia los matare a todos-

Eran las 2 de la mañana y aun no se sabia nada de Eliza. Fausto seguia vuelto loco con varios doctores tratando de calmarlo. Mientras que los demas platicaban o se dormian, este era el caso de horo horo que estaba dormido en una silla, yoh y len platicaban, anna mandando a manta a traer agua, pilika, tamao y jun seguían con el tema de eliza esperando que no les pasara nada a ella ni a su bebe, lyserg platicaba con ryu o mas bien seria al reves pues lyserg seguia viendo a hao muy feo.

-que vez lyserg?- pregunta ryu, lyserg no contesta. Ryu sigue la mirada de lyserg hasta ver a quien ve ()

-te preocupa hao-dice ryu.

-no puedo dormir pensando en que viene el son de paz......nunca le voy a creer eso-dice lyserg enojado.

-lose yo tampoco puedo dormir pensando en que va a intentar hacer algo-dice ryu.

-exactamente por eso no duermo pensando en que tal vez le quiera hacer algun mal a yoh o a cualquiera de nosotros-dice lyserg.

Ryu se queda pensando.

-no te preocupes lyserg que yo estoy aquí para protegerte-dice ryu muy entusiasmado. Lyserg le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Ignorando que lyserg y ryu hablaban de el, hao estaba sentado separado de todos los demas. Sin mas que hacer se pone a observar el hospital pues nunca habia estado en uno. Primero voltea a la izquierda ahí estaban kanna, matti y marion no muy lejos de el solo a unas cuantas sillas. Vio como kanna luchaba por no quedarse dormida, tambien vio a matti algo palida y con la mirada perdida en el piso. Por ultimo vio a marion la mas cercana a el, vio como marion daba pequeños y timidos bostezos cuidando que nadie la viera. Hao la vio de arriba abajo varias veces analizando su figura. Sonrio. Bajo la mirada hasta ver el suelo. Escucho una voz no muy lejos de el. Levanto la mirada era anna gritándole a manta.

-se ve tan bien cuando se enoja.-penso hao.

Hizo lo mismo que con marion, la miro completamente varias veces.

-se parecen-penso- solo que marion tiene un poco mas que anna-piensa hao divertido al hacer la observación.

La miraba como su fuera una obra de arte. Estaba ahí cruzada de brazos esperando a que llegara manta con su agua cuando llega yoh a platicar con ella. La forma de hao de mirar a anna cambio, la veia como asechándola o mas bien asechando a yoh, como si anna fuera un tesoro....un tesoro nacional y yoh estaba muy cerca del tesoro de hao. Eso hacia que algo recorriera el cuerpo de hao, con el solo hecho de pensal que tal vez yoh ya la habia besado a anna, incluso ya la habria tocado, o tal vez...........tal vez ya habia sido de yoh aunque fuera una noche......no importaba que hubiera sido una noche, el caso es que tal vez yoh ya le habia ganado en todo o en casi todo.

Hao sintio de nuevo algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo.

-celos???!!!!.....yo......por yoh.....-penso hao-jamas....-se dijo a si mismo.

Un doctor sale del cuarto de Eliza.

-como esta digame!!!!-le grita fausto.

-ella esta fuera de peligro.-dice el doc. A fausto se le ilumino la cara.

-y el bebe?-pregunta pilika.

-tambien esta bien, nunca sufrio ningun daño.-responde el doctor. Fausto por poco se desmaya de felicidad.

-solo que la tendremos lo que queda de la noche en observación-despues de decir esto el doctor se va junto con todos los que trataban de calmar a fausto.

-bien que tal si nos quedamos por turnos lo que queda de la noche-dice yoh

-no yoh, esta bien, ustedes vallan a casa yo me quedare aquí......muchas gracias por todo.-dice fausto

-esta bien fausto en la mañana vendremos a visitarlos.-dice yoh

a fausto por fin lo dejan entrar a la habitación de eliza.

-y ahora como nos vamos a ir por que yo tengo sueño.-dice horo.

-no iremos en taxi- dice anna- y manta pagara.

-y cuando no pago yo.- dice manta.

Todos estaban afuera esperando el taxi.

-y todos nos vamos a ir en un taxi.- pregunta horo.-

-no para eso pedi 4, no iremos de 4 en cada carro.-dice anna.

El primer taxi llega. En el se suben anna, yoh y manta, después llega len corriendo.

-yoh dejame subir a este que yo no me quiero ir con mi hermana.-dice len.

-esta bien sube-le responde yoh.

El 2 taxi y el 3 llegan.

-vamos chicas subamos a este –dice jun.

En el segundo taxi suben pilika, tamao , jun, y por ordenes de pilika tambien sube horo horo.

En el tercer taxi suben hao, kanna, matti y marion.

Y cuando llega el cuarto (pues si...noo??) suben lyserg y ryu (pobre de mi niño .-. lyserg)

°°°°15 minutos mas tarde.....**°°°°**

los carros ya habian llega a la pension.....

-tamao no tienes la llave?-pregunta pilika bostezando.

-no...la señorita anna las llevaba...-dice tamao.

-que les habra pasado por que no llegan??-dice jun.

**°°°°/** tres calles antes de la pension **/°°°°**

-disculpe señorita- pide piedad el pobre conductor por haber dado una vuelta equivocada.

-da vuelta aquí.- dice anna malhumorada y con mucho sueño.

-de saber que nos tardaríamos tanto mejor me ubiera ido con mi hermana-dice len mirando por la ventana.

Len estaba en la ventana, yoh iba en medio y manta al otro lado. Anna estaba en el asiento de enfrente. (pobre conductor)

-te querías ir con tu hermana........... o querías ir pegadito a pilika?- dice yoh rojo y al igual que manta pone cara de picaro. Anna ve por el espejo como len se pone mas que colorado.

-callate!!!- grita len pegándole a yoh.

Anna los veia por el espejo.....pero no veia a len....no,¿ que le iba ver a len? (n/a yo puedo responder a eso!! xD) ella veia a su prometido....obvio no?......anna empieza a recordar aquella platica que tuvo consigo misma cuando esta en el parque.....siempre que veia a yoh se acordaba de eso ademas habia una vocesita que le decia.- vamos , díselo, dile que lo quieres mucho, dile.- le decia la voz dentro de anna, pero ella la ignoraba por temor a que yoh se burlara de ella...........otra cosa que tenia muy presente y que la vocesita dentro de ella siempre le recordaba, la voz decia algo asi.- recuerda que puede venir alguien mas anna.

Eso era lo unico que anna no ignoraba, pero empezo a tomarlo en cuenta muy tarde por que tal vez............ese alguien mas...........ya habia llegado.

Anna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que yoh y len ya no peleaban pero ella seguia viendo a yoh por el espejo.

Yoh(por casualidad..) volteo al espejo y vio la palida carita de su prometida. Le mado por el espejo una de sus sonrisitas (las misma de siempre ¬¬) a anna (nimodo que anna a yoh ¬¬ estaria algo raro o.o)

Gracias a la risita de yoh, anna pudo salir del shock por el que estaba pasando, poniéndose roja.

-llegamos!!- dice el conductor

-mata pagara- dice anna

-si anna ya se- dice manta sacando el dinero.

**°°°°/ **en la entrada de la pension **/°°°°**

-que bueno que llegaste anna, ya no soportaba mas a mi hermano.- dice pilika que en los brazos traia a horo horo.

-por que no lo dejaste a en el suelo.- dice anna.

Pilika ve a anna después a horo horo, anna, horo horo, anna , horo horo (y ya por que me canse de escribir el nombre de horo horo...¬¬)

Tras!!!

Se olle cuando horo horo (mm.. otra vez su nombre ¬¬) cae al suelo.

-auch!!! Pilika me dolio.-llora horo horo

-perdon hermano pero pesas mucho.-dice pilika ayudándolo a levantarse.

-ponte a dienta gordito...-dice len burlándose.

- nomas no te pego por que traigo mucho sueeeeeeeñoooooooo.-dice horo horo antes de caer en los brazos de pilika otra vez.

Anna abre la puerta y todos entran quejándose de dolor de cabeza, sueño, que horo horo pesa mucho (.....) o de querer ir al baño(..........)

Anna prende la luz ordenando que se callaran, y se callaron al ver con lo que se encontraron. La sala, la cocina......estaban hechas un desastre.......

La gritonera empezo otra vez pero esta vez gritaban cosas como: "_que vamos a hacer yo no quiero limpiar esto ademas ya tengo mucho sueño"_

O en el caso de tamao que lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse fue "_nooooo a mi me va tocoar limpiar todo esto"_.

Anna volvio a ordenar silencio pero esta vez grito mas fuerte esto hizo que le doliera la garganta.

-cada quien va a limpiar su cuarto.-dice anna.- mañana todos limpiaran esto..

- y que hacemos con ella.- dice yoh apuntando a tamao que estaba toda tirada en el suelo.

-llevenla a su cuarto....-dice anna.

Cada quien se retira a su habitación a dormir siento la las tres de la mañana.

**°°°°/°°°°/**

4:30 de la madrugada lyserg se levanta a tomar agua. Ve la luz prendida de la cocina. Entra a la cocina y se encuentra a tamao.

-señorita tamo, que hace tan tarde?-pregunta lyserg.

-bueno pues no podia dormir si no limpiaba algo.- dice tamao

-pero pense que se habia desmayado.-dice lyserg

-aa....si....-(en los pensamiento de tamao.- enrealidad eso fue para que el joven yoh me cargara.)

(n/a ya dejemos nos de tontadas eso no paso......¬¬ esta bien va de nuez)

-bueno no podia dormir si no limpiaba algo, a demas la señorita matti se sentia mal y le prepare un te.-dice tamao

lyserg ve la mesa y ahí esta matti con la mirada clavada en la taza.

- nose desvele mas... no tiene caso.-dice lyserg a tamao.-buenas noches

-buenas noches-dice tamao roja.

Lyserg sube otra vez a su habitación ( y ni siquiera tomo agua ¬¬).

-me...perece....que el...joven...lyserg...es..muy...muy...guapo-dice tamo mas roja que antes. Matti se pone de todos colores tambien.

**°°°°/** tres de la tarde del dia siguiente **/°°°°**

En la pension parecia que estaban muertos todos........claro esta ignorando los ronquidos de horo horo. Fausto y eliza aun no regresaban del hospital.

**°°°°/** aeropuerto** /°°°°**

un gran avion con un emblema llega desde norte america.

Del avion baja una chica de cuerpo escultural, cabellos color plateado y una hermosa piel palida.

**°°°°°°°°/**

A-KA: ufff!!! Por fin termine el capitulo....................y bien que les parecio............espero que les aya gustado............el titulo es raro.pero es la verdad.......ademas nose me ocurren buenos titulos para los capitulos........ya me voy.....espero los review!!!

GRACIAS!!!! MATTA NEE!!! =D 


	11. sentimientos descubiertos y una visita e...

a-ka: hola!!....por fin terminamos el capitulo 11......nos dio mucha lata ¬¬...pero aquí ta......

TODO POR TI 

**CAPITULO #11**

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

**HECHO POR: ANNITA KYOUYAMA DE ASAKURA....**

****

**SHAMAN KING NO ES MIO....NO TAMPOCO TUYO.....AL MENOS QUE SEAS HIROYUKI TAKEI.........¬¬**

****

aeropuerto

un gran avion con un emblema llega desde norte america.

Del avion baja una chica de cuerpo escultural, cabellos color plateado y una hermosa piel palida.

** Pension **

3:30 de la tarde, por fin hubo movimiento en la pension, anna estaba en la cocina tomando un te.

-odio esto-piensa anna- me duele la cabeza, casi no puedo hablar y esos molestos ronquidos del tonto de horo horo y ryu no me dejaron dormir.....pero encima de todo esta hao con eso de que iba a pensarlo......quien se cree que es........¿qué va a pensar?........¿puede pensar?........creo que todo esto me duele mas la cabeza......

Los pensamientos de anna son interrumpidos cuando len entra a la cocina.

-buenos dias!-saluda len

-buenos dias???.....ya viste la hora que es??-dice anna enojada.

Len voltea a ver el reloj.

-uy si que dormimos mucho.-dice len-oye que le pasa a tu voz?

-me duele mucho la garganta.-dice anna

-es por tanto gritarnos-dice len.

-es por que hacen demasiado escandalo.-dice anna enojada.

-te molesta mi presencia anna?.-

-no......tu no.....-

len se queda pensando un momento. Se pone rojo.

-aaa..... ya se quien..... es hao verdad??........no....no...no es hao.......es la niña esa marion.- dice len.

Anna no contesta.

-si....si...creo que es se a acercado tanto a yoh........annita esa celosa.- dice len todo rojo.

-estas tratando de fastidiarme?-dice anna

-anna de verdad estas celosa?-dice len.

-que acaso soy tan transparente?-dice anna un poco roja.

-no....anna....no puede puedes estar celosa de esa niña.-dice len sin creerlo.

-no es ninguna niña.....¿no la has visto?.......por que serias el primero......-dice anna.

-pero anna eres mucho mas bonita que ella.....y le ganas en todo......o en casi todo...-dice len poniéndose rojo de nuevo.

-te estas ganando un golpe.- advierte anna.

-no....mira.....esque es obvio que yoh te quiere-dice len. Anna se pone mas roja.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta....alguien los observaba....desde la puerta.(y si no hay puerta imagínense una ¬¬)

-y no significa nada que yoh le haya dicho a la tal marion que es bonita y a ti no...-dice len.......segundos después esta estrellado contra la pared con una montaña en su cabeza.....

-te ganaste el golpe....-dice anna.

- lo que quiero decir....esque ...si el no te a dicho nada...por que no lo haces tu...-dice len.

Anna se queda callada.

Pilika aparece en la cocina.

-buenos dias-dice pilika.

-buenos dias.- contesta anna.....len ni siquiera la miro.

Pilika espera la respuesta de len.

Anna parece saber que pasa entre ellos.

-ire a despertar a yoh.-dice anna.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio.

-y tu no vas a despertar al inútil de tu hermano.- dice len.

-me estas corriendo?-dice pilika-......mi hermano no es ningun inútil.

-aa no entonces cuantos hermanos tienes.-dice len.

Pilika y len empiezan a discutir.

-par de hielos...-dice anna (n/a....naa y tu que?? ¬¬)

anna ya esta frente a la habitación de yoh.

-yoh!- dijo tocando la puerta.

Yoh no respondio solo hizo unos sonidos. Anna abre la puerta enojada y ve a yoh dormido abrazando sus piernas (n/a como duerme cuando el y len pelean xD) a anna le parece gracioso. Entra y cierra la puerta.

Yoh!- dice anna moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-ann----------------------------a-dice yoh al ver el rostro de su prometida tan cerca.....ademas de alcanzar a ver otras cosas que a la yukata (o como se diga ¬¬) de anna se le escapaban......

-levantate- grita anna.

De inmediato yoh se levanta...sintiendo que la sagre sube a sus mejillas.

Anna sale del cuarto seguida por yoh.

-en la cocina-

len y pilika terminaron de insultarse....ahora ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada. Len estaba viendo la puerta tomando un vaso de leche, mientras que pilika veia al lado opuesto.....yoh y anna llegan.

-buenos dias-dice len a yoh.

Yoh se sienta a un lado de el sin responderle...parece estar todavía en shock por lo que vio hace rato.

-ire a despertar a mi hermano.-grita pilika. Anna tambien sale a cambiarse.

-que te pasa......por que estas como zombie?-dice len. Yoh le dice a len en el oido lo que vio de su prometida. Len tambien se pone rojo.

-y ya le dijiste lo que le ibas a decir.-dice len.( y por que tanto misterio...que diga lo que dijo que le iba a decir .)

-no......nose si decirle.-dice yoh preocupado.

Pilika y horo horo entrar a la cocina.

-a quien le dijiste inútil- brinca horo horo en la mesa.

-aa.....ya te lo conto tu chismosa hermana.-dice len.

-queee!!???-grita pilika.

-oye len pense que te gustaba pilika.-dice yoh

-O.o estas loco como me va a gustar una niñita tonta!!-grita len.

-a quien le dijiste tonta niñita.....pilika no es ninguna tonta.-dice horo horo.

Len y horo empiezan a pelear cuando llega anna.

-silencio.-dice anna. Horo apenas la escucha pero aun asi se calla.

-oye que tiene tu voz ....-dice horo horo. Anna no contesta.

-jajaja ya se ..... no puedes hablar!!!....siii ahora si podemas hacer ruido!!!-grita horo horo......segundos después esta contra la pared con un ojo morado.

-no tiene voz pero aun asi te puede golpear...hermano!!-dice pilika.

Entra ryu a la cocina.

-como arman alboroto.-dice ryu.

-si ya se y han estado písando desde hace rato.-dice manta.

-manta a que hora llegaste?.- dice yoh.

-hace rato junto con pilika.-dice manta levantándose del suelo.

-desde que len y pilika se estaban peleando estamos aquí.- dice jun que al lado de ella estaban marion, kanna y hao.

- y matti?-pregunta pilika.

-sigue dormida....dice que se siente algo mal.-dice kanna.

-ya son las cuatro...iremos a ver a fausto y eliza.-dice anna.-ustedes 3 se quedaran aquí a limpiar la sala.-dice anna refiriéndose a kanna, marion y hao.

-ellos solos anna?-dice yoh.

-si ellos solos.-dice anna-donde esta tamao?.

-sigue dormida-dice pilika.

-mi lyserg tambien.-llora ryu.

-cuando despierte díganle que quiero que cocine algo para antes de que yo llegue.-dice anna.

Pasaron 10 minutos y todos se fueron al hospital.

-buenos dias!!!............¿ee?...........¿en donde estan todos?-dice tamao.

-se fueron al hospital.-dice kanna.

-y me dejaron aquí??-dice tamao.

-si......parece que tu misión es alimentar a anna.-dice kanna.

-aaaa!!! No puede ser la señorita anna me va a matar si no tengo su comida lista!!!-grita tamao. Corre a cambiarse y a preparar todo.

-les ayudo??-dice tamao.

-no esta bien ya terminamos.-dice kanna.

Kanna y marion se van al patio.(nota: se supone que hao no limpio la sala....aunque se lo dijo anna...¬¬)

-buenos dias!!!-aparece lyserg en la cocina muy bien arreglado.

Tamao (obviamente) se pone roja.

-......buenos dias......-

-y los demas..?-dice lyserg.

-ya se fueron al hospital.-dice tamao.

Se escucha el sonido de un carro..

-esperaban a alguien?.-pregunta lyserg.

Tamao y lyserg se asoman por la puerta y ven un carro muy elegante.

-sera el joven manta?-dice tamao.

Del elegante carro negro baja una chica de piel palida, largos cabellos plateados y vistiendo una falda arriba de la rodilla color blanca y una blusa blanca que en el centro tenia a un pequeño angel. La blusa dejaba ver parte del vientre de la chica.

- ...........se.....se-señorita jeanne???.-dice lyserg sin creerlo.(orale se le quito lo santita ¬¬)

-e....ella es.....-dice tamao casi desmayándose. Hao al ver quien era ( y como estaba) por poco se cae de donde estaba.

-buenas tardes-dice jeanne( fue la unica que se dio cuenta que es tarde ¬¬)

-señorita jeanne........hola.......que hace por aquí?-dice lyserg.

- se que sonara tonto y han pasado varios años pero queria pedirles disculpas por quererlos matar y darles las gracias por acabar con hao.-dice jeanne (n/a yo les dije k no aria una entrada elegante ¬¬ es nomas para k lyserg tenga pareja.......ok sigamos.....)

tamao,lyserg: O.O

-......¿ee? quiere pasar....?-dice tamao nerviosa.

**** ya en la cocina ****

tamao, jeanne y lyserg se sientan en la mesa a tomar el te.

- que paso con marco?-pregunta lyserg.

-esta con migo en norte america.-dice jeanne.

-y dejo que viniera sola?.- dice lyserg.

-la verdad es que.... nunca le dije que venia para aca.....le deje una carta..-dice jeanne.

**** en algun lugar de norte america ****

-NOOOO SEÑORITA JEANNE.

Se pudo oir a varios kilómetros a la redonda, provocando que las alarmas de carros y luces de casas se encendieran.

**** de vuelta a la pension ****

- y querian decirme algo respecto a hao?.- dice jeanne.

Tamao, lyserg: O.O n.nuuuuu.

**** Habitación de las hanagumis ****

Matti despierta al sentir una extraña presencia en la casa, se pone unos shorts y una camiseta con una calabaza (de halloween n.n ) y se va con el cabello suelto a la cocina. Se esconde.

- que pasa?.- dice jeanne.

-hao esta vivo.- dice lyserg. Jeanne se sorprende.

-y esta aquí en la casa.- dice tamao.

Jeanne se queda sin palabras.

Matti al ver quien era corre a buscar a kanna y a marion.

Kanna y marion estaban sentadas en una bancas en el patio.

- oigan........aquí esta .........aquí esta jeanne.-dice matti.

- te ves mejor matti ¿te aliviaste?- dice marion.

-es cierto te ves mejor sin ese ridículo peinado que siempre traes-dice kanna.

-no me estan poniendo atención.- grita matti.

-oye te quedan bien esos shorts..........son mios?.-dice kanna.

-NO ME ESTAS.................de verdad se me ven bien??............ayy ya me desconcentraste!!!!-grita matti.

-y que nos querias decir.- dice marion.

-que aquí esta jeanne, la doncella de hierro...-dice matti.

- y esa quien es??.-pregunta kanna.

- aaayy!! la estupida zorra que estuvimos maldiciendo por querer matar al señor hao!!!!-grita matti.

- aa entoces ella era la presencia que sentimos desde hace rato.- dice kanna.

-no creen que debemos decirle al señor hao?.-sugiere matti.

- ya se debio haber dado cuenta.-dice marion.

- y si ella arruina los planes del señor hao.- dice matti preocupada.

-pero ni siquiera sabemos cuales son sus planes.- dice marion.

Se quedan pensando por un momento.

-oye matti esos si son mis shorts...- reclama kanna.

- que¡¡??? No tengo tan mal gusto como tu.- dice matti.

- debiste quedarte enferma otros 3 dias.- dice kanna.

**** regresando a la cocina

-y por que no han hecho nada contra el.- dice jeanne.

-yoh decidio darle otra oportunidad.- dice lyserg.

Tocan a la puerta.

-yo ire- dice tamao saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando sale jeanne empieza a platicar con lyserg.

- que tal si hace algo contra ustedes?.- dice jeanne.

-eso lo sabemos y lo tenemos muy en cuenta, menos yoh..... realme esta confiando en el.- dice lyserg.

Jeanne se queda pensando un momento.

- esto es una pension ¿no?.- dice jeanne.

-si-

-podria quedarme?......es que la verdad no conozco a nadie de por aquí.- dice jeanne.

Lyserg sonrie.

-claro solo seria cuestion de decirle a yoh-

Tamao entra a la cocina con muchas revistas.

- que paso?- pregunta lyserg.

- . me hicieron comprar todas estas revistas.- dice tamao.

Jeanne, lyserg: n.nuuu 

**** en el hospital

estaban esperando que los dejaran pasar a la habitación de eliza.

-oye len.- llega jun acercándose a el.

- que pasa- dice len.

-pienso que fuiste muy malo con pilika.- dice jun.

-y eso que?- le contesta len.

- se que te gusta........y asi nunca tu le vas a gustar a ella.- dice jun, mientras que len dejaba atrás a un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

-como te pones a pensar eso.....a mi no me gusta esa niñita tonta.- dice len

- entoces por que estas todo rojo.- dice jun alejándose.

-se dio cuenta.- piensa len.

Manta e yoh tambien platicaban.

- yoh tengo que decirte algo.- dice manta.

- que te pasa?.- dice yoh.

-no, yo no...es....

-yoh vamonos.-grita anna interrumpiendo a manta.

-vamonos manta.- dice yoh.

-si ya voy .- dice manta.

Para cuando llegan a la pension ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

-señorita anna tenemos visitas.- dice tamao.

Anna entra a la cocina y se sorprende al ver a jeanne al igual que los demas.

-si que se sorprendieron.- dice lyserg.

-buenas tardes,........ siento aver llegado por sorpresa.- dice jeanne

- no importa.- dice yoh.

- tamao tienes lista mi comida..- dice anna.

- si señorita anna la estoy sirviendo.-

Todos se sientan a desayunarcomercasicenar lo que preparo tamao.

- yoh no has ido a entrenar .- dice anna.

-pense que se te habia olvidado.- dice yoh con enormer cantidades de lagrimas cayendo en forma de cascadas.

-a mi nunca se me olvida nada.- dice anna.

- ay!! Si!! Para uqe quieres que entrene.- dice horo horo.

-por que yo no quiero tener un esposo perezoso y gordo como tu.- dice anna.

- yo no estoy gordo . ...dice horo horo.....de repente los botones de su blusa empezaron a desabrocharse solos asta dejar ver el enorme estomago de horo horo.

-pense que no estabas gordo.- se burla len haciendo que otras rian tambien.

-es el colmo hermano entrenas, entrenas y entrenas y después comes comes y comes por eso estas asi.- dice pilika enojada.

- pues al menos yo tengo musculos no como ustedes debiluchos.-dice horo horo.

- a eso le llamas musculos yo diria grasa.- dice len.

- que dijiste??!!- dice horo- quieres pelear??.

- adelante.- dice len parándose y sacando su cuchilla.

- silencio!!! Siempre hacen lo mismo por que no se comportan.- grita anna.

Len y horo horo se calmaron un poco.

Mientras comian las hanagumis sintieron que alguien las observaba.

-la estupida de jeanne no esta viendo.- susurra matti.

- si ya se.....y junto con ese niño verde.- dice kanna.

- odio que vean asi a mary.- dice marion.

Después de pleitos, miradas indiscretas y mas discusiones el desayunocomidacasicena termino y cada quien se fue a lo suyo: yoh a entrenar acompañado de manta, len y horo a pelear por quien va a oir la radio, pilika, tamao y jun se ponen a platicar, las hanagumis se van otra vez al patio.

- tienes que estar aquí para las 7:30.- le grita anna a yoh.

-si ya se voy corriendo....- dice yoh con su tipica sonrisita.

- hacen una linda pareja.- dice jun que los veia desde la cocina.

- nose.- dice pilika.- creo que a anna le gusta otra persona y tambien creo que a esa persona le gusta anna.

-imposible la señorita anna quiere mucho al joven yoh.-dice tamao.

-ya no estoy tan segura.- dice pilika.

- pero por que dices eso?.- dice jun.

Pilika da un suspiro- no quiero ser chismosa.......pero oi hablar a anna y a len y....

- y crees que a len le gusta anna? Verdad?- interrumpe jun.

-si- dice pilika con voz quebrada.

-claro que no ......- dice jun muy segura y con una gran sonrisa.

**** en el cementerio entrenando ****

- y que me querias decir manta?.- dice yoh.

-pueeeeeesss es que no quiero ser chismoso............pero...........creo que a len le gusta anna.- dice manta.

-quee??¡¡..............no..........no creo...........a len le gusta pilika.- dice yoh son creer lo que dice manta.

- ya no estoy tan seguro.-dice manta.

- por que.....todas las pruebas estan ahí: se la pasa peleando con ella, siempre que la ve o que se le hacerca se pone rojo.- dice yoh.

- pues espero que solo aya sido mi imaginación..........ademas creo que anna seria incapaz de traicionarte.- dice manta.

Yoh se pone rojo.

-hablando de anna.......-dice manta.

- que pasa?- dice yoh.

- no me da la impresión de que esta algo celosa.....- dice manta.

- anna celosa??... por que?? O por quien??.- dice yoh.

- pienso que esta insegura pues nunca habia tantas chicas en la pension.-dice manta.

-lo dices por kanna, matti y marion ¿no?.-

- si- dice manta.- por cierto ya le dijiste lo que le querias decir?.

- no......no puedo......nunca esta sola...-dice yoh.

-y por que no le dices que den un paseo asi estaran solitos.- dice manta con una carita de picaro.

-esta bien pero para eso ay que llegar temprano ¡!corre¡¡.- dice yoh alejándose.

Manta: n.nuu 

**** de vuelta a la pension ****

lyserg y jeanne estaban en la entrada de la casa sentados.

- oh! Discúlpeme se me olvido por completo decirle a yoh que se quedara en la casa.- dice lyserg.

- no importa cuando venga le decimos.- dice jeanne.

Lyserg le da una amable sonrisa.

Matti que estaba escondida en un arbusto, fue de nuevo con kanna y con marion.

-siento que esa tal jeanne trama algo.- dice matti.

- mas bien creo que estas celosa.- dice kanna.

-Por que dices eso .-grita matti roja.

-crees que no me e dado cuenta..... miras mucho a ese chico.-dice kanna.

Matti y kanna empiezan a dicutir mientras que marion solo las oye.

Yoh llega a la pension y pasa por donde estan las hanagumis sin darse cuenta.

De las tres, marion fue la unica que sintio la presencia de yoh. Voltea a ver donde esta y el ya se encontraba dentro de la pension, pero gracias a la enorme ventana que estaba en la sala pudo verlo.

Marion se sorprendio al ver que yoh no traia camiseta.

-uy a mary le gusta alguien.- dice matti con voz burlona.

- era de esperarse que le gustara yoh, todavía esta confundida por lo que le dijo.....no es cierto marion??.-dice kanna.

Marion solo las ve con una cara de pocos amigos.

- creo que ya le ganaron el puesto a marion.- dice matti.

Anna habia llegado con yoh. Ella tambien se sorprende al ver que yoh no trae camiseta..

Marion los ve desde afuera algo decepcionada.

**** dentro de la pension. ****

-oye annita quieres ir con migo a dar un paseo.-dice yoh.

Anna estaba en shock.

-...................si..............esta bien.........-dice anna.

-muy bien en un momento bajo-dice yoh.

Marion bajo su mirada al ver a yoh y a anna juntos.

Hao, que estaba espiando a sus aliadas desde un arbusto, tuvo una maravillosa idea.

- para que matar a yoh y que solo sufra un rato.............mejor juego con sus sentimientos y con sus "amigos".- piensa hao con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN DEL CAPITULO ****

A-KA: por fin!!!!....jeje....me tarde un poquito pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo......estamos haciendo 3 mas!!!.

MIYO: asi es yo estoy haciendo uno de shaman king tambien pero este solo tendra como 3 capitulos mas omenos....

NANAHO: sip..... y las 4 estamos haciendo otro de shaman king...

n.n...pero tambien uno de sakura....n.n

NAMURA: yo tal vez aga uno de junxlen......tal vez por que ya entramos a la escuela.

A-KA: T.T es cierto .... asi que no sabemos cuando subiremos el proxomo capitulo ni las historias.....aunke casi son ya las tres semanas y no emos subido nada ¬¬.

NANAHO: que tal si nos vamos a los reviews n.nuuu

** REVIEWS **

**SIMPLEMENTE ANNA:**

Si nosotras tambien vimos una pelicula en la que habparon por telefono para decir que le quedaban siete dias de vida......en cuanto sono el telefono en la pelicula tambien sono en la casa.....o.o....salimos corriendo hasta la calle......jeje....me da gusto que te aya gustado.....creo que ay muy pocos que les gusta el fic....pero bueno....muchas.. gracias!!!n.n

**EMILY SIMTH:**

Si los capitulos son muy cortos...y según otros lectores se queda en lo mas intrigante....o.o.....pero bueno....muchas gracias por tu review.....!!!

Miyo: juramos pronto poner el siguiente capitulo....

ANNITA: no mejor callate que ni lo emos empezado....u.u.....

NANAHO: mm.. es cierto.....ok quien dice lo de los reviewss??...

NAMURA: yo!!!....por favor dejen muchos reviews....plis se los pedimos...!!!

MIYO: yo los despido......ok cuídense... hasta.....hasta aver cuando n.nuuuu....

**MATTA NEE!!!......**


End file.
